HARRY POTTER Y LOS OJOS DE COLOR ESMERALDA (prov)
by hErMiOnE13
Summary: HOLAAAAAAAAAA. WENO TRATA DE EL QUINTO AÑO. por fin!!!! EL CAPITULO NUEVE YA ESTA!!! ES QUE ESTABA DE EXAMENES ¬¬. AL MENOS APROBARE TODAS. GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEWS!!! LEERLO POR FI (SI QUEREIS CLARO n_n) ADIÓS A TODOS!!!!
1. *como siempre*

1- COMO SIEMPRE  
  
Harry se despertó, estaba sudorodo, asustado. Un mal sueño que se le repetía. Miró a su despertador, perteneciente a Dudley q lo había tirado a la basura y Harry lo había capturado. Eran las 6:00. Se lavantó, se vistió y salió de su habitación. Por la rendija de la puerta de la habitación contigua, la de Dudley, divisó como un gran bulto, Dudley seguia durmiendo a pata tendida. La verdad es que harry pensó en volver a dormirse pero no se sentia capaz.  
  
Bajo a la cocina y haciendo el menor ruido posible desayuno y salió a la calle. Mientras andaba pensaba en sus amigos y Sirius ¿qué estarian haciendo mientras el se aburria?. Harry ansiaba que Ron fuera a recojerlo, por que no aguantaba más con aquellos muggles que tenia por única familia. Año tras año el verano se convertia en un suplicio, claramente era su peor temporada del año, justamente por que tanto como tio Vernon como Dudley no hacian más que molestarle. Por unos momentos en tercero tuvo la alegría de poder empezar a vivir con su padrino y dejar a los Dursley atrás. Seguramente se alegrarían de no verle mas en la vida, pero no más que el mismo, pero esa idea se le desvaneció de la cabeza cuando muy a su pesar Colagusano se les escapo. Él hacia lo posible para no dirijirles la palabra a los Dursley pero eran tantas las ocasiones que le sacaban de quicio que incluso en alguna ocasion estuvo a punto de perder los estribos pero se controló.  
  
Seguia andando sin saber a donde ni a que. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hedwig se le aposento en el hombro, acto que asusto a Harry y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caerse de bruces contra el suelo. Desató la carta que su adorada lechuza traía junto a un paquete y reconoció la carta que todos los años Hogwarts le mandaba.  
  
1 Estimado señor Potter:  
  
2 Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación King's Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos.  
  
Se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso.  
  
Atentamente,  
  
2.1 Profesora M. McGonagall  
  
Subdirectora  
  
  
  
Miró el paquete, casi se había olvidado de él y se preguntó que contenía. Era el regalo de Hagrid que se adelantaba tres dias por que según la nota que traía consigo estaría muy ocupado los siguientes dias y no quería olvidar su cumpleaños. Harry se alegro y lo abrió rápidamente. Un diario mágico y algo que no sabia lo que era. Lo miró, era de forma cuadrada y muy irregular, parecía viejo. En la mitad tenia una gran bola de color verde esmeralda, muy similar al de sus ojos. Dentro de ella había humo de color rosa y le recordó mucho al regalo que Neville recibió de su abuela hace años. La verdad es que eran muy similares. Puso su mano sobre la bola y su humo empezó a teñirse de negro. - ¿Que es lo que quería decir? se preguntaba Harry – En cualquier caso si no lo descubría antes, el mismo se lo preguntaría Hagrid cuando llegase a Hogwarts . Aquel suceso le dio que pensar mientras volvía a casa, dudaba que el negro fuese uno de sus colores favoritos, más bien no le gustaba, le traia malos pensamientos.  
  
Ya eran las 10:00, entro por la puerta y tío Vernon que lo miraba malhumorado le preguntaba:  
  
- ¿Que es lo que hacías a esas horas en plena calle?.Debería castigarte por salir sin permiso.  
  
Harry hizo caso omiso y subió a su habitación. Vio un trapo en el suelo y se apresuró a recogerlo. ¡Si era Errol!  
  
Pobre Errol – pensaba. Le dio agua y vio que su aspecto iba mejorando. Traia consigo una carta, indudablemente de Ron y un pequeño botecito que contenia un poco de polvo azul.  
  
Hola Harry:  
  
Espero que el aviso te llegue, como ya sabes, Errol no es de fiar y pig que tampoco es muy de fiar se apuesto enfermo. Percy no me a querido dejar a Hermes. Según él la necesitaba pero lo a echo por que no me la quería dejar. Es un egoísta. Este año no podemos ir a recogerte ya que ese trasto muggle que mi padre llama "coche" se a estropeado. En su lugar te dejó unos pocos polvos flu para que vengas cuando quieras.  
  
3 Lo siento  
  
Ron  
  
Como era de esperar, Harry, rápidamente cogió sus cosas que ya las tenia preparadas, metió a Errol en la jaula de Hedwig y abrió la puerta.  
  
Acto seguido bajo a la sala de estar, se puso los polvos en las suelas de las zapatillas, quito de la chimenea la estufa y encendio un gran fuego.  
  
- Os alegrareis de oir que me voy. Hasta el año que viene, creo. - vocifero  
  
-¡A la Madriguera!  
  
Y seguidamente entró por la chimenea.  
  
Para cuanto tio Vernon entro en la sala de estar ya no quedaba rastro de Harry, aunque no le importo lo más mínimo. Lo que si le importo fue el destrozo que Harry le había dejado en la sala. La estufa estaba en la mitad del salón y varios ladrillos rotos ensuciaban el suelo de la hasta entonces brillante salón.  
  
Llegó como siempre que viajaba en polvos flu algo mareado pero esta vez para su sorpresa no se cayó.  
  
Ron le esperaba.  
  
- ¡Hola Harry! ¡Qué bien que ya estés aquí! – le dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Encantado Ron. Ya sabes que cuanto antes me vaya de esa casa mucho mejor. No los soporto. Un día más y...  
  
- ¡No te pongas así!- rió Ron  
  
Los gemelos se acercaban y dieron a Harry una calurosa bienvenida.  
  
- ¡Este es nuestro Harry!- grito Fred.  
  
- Me alegro de verte.- le siguió George.  
  
Ron y los gemelos ayudaron a llevar el equipaje de Harry hacia la casa, algo torcida como siempre. Nunca se pregunto por que estaba así y pensó que a lo mejor se lo preguntaba a Ron después cuando le hubiese contado lo del regalo. Nada más entrar en la cocina la señora Weasley se abalanzó sobre Harry, que era lo que de costumbre hacia.  
  
- ¡Oh Harry! Que bien que estés aquí otra vez. ¿Estas bien querido? Pareces un poco mareado.- dijo la señora Weasley.  
  
Cuando Harry pensó que era libre la madre de Ron le estrechó entre sus brazos y Harry por poco se quedo sin respiración.  
  
-¡Mamaaaaa! Suelta a Harry. Tenemos cosas que contarnos. Déjale en paz.- grito Ron con animo de poder liberar a su amigo.  
  
Su madre le miró enfurruñada y murmuro algo para sus adentros pero los dejo marchar.  
  
Mientras los dos subían por las escaleras a todo correr apareció Ginny que parecía que no se enteraba de nada.  
  
- Hola Harry. – dijo tímidamente.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny no era la misma chiquilla de hace años. La vio más madura y mucho más guapa. Pero no pensó más en ello.  
  
Entró junto a Ron en su habitación, tan naranja como siempre y rápidamente se acordó de lo que le tenia que contar.  
  
- ¿Y dices que se puso negro? No me gusta el negro.  
  
- Ni a mí.  
  
- ¿Y donde tienes esa cosa?- pregunto Ron.  
  
Harry se levanto a por ella, y cuando se la enseñó Ron pego un alarido y dio un bote de sorpresa. 


	2. *la parabola y nuevos alumnos*

2- LA PARABOLA DEL FUTURO Y NUEVOS ALUMNOS  
  
- Â¡Harry! No me lo puedo creer, esto es imposible, tienes en tus manos un objeto muy valioso â€" decÃ­a a la vez atÃ³nico y nervioso.  
  
- Â¿Me puedes hacer el favor de decirme que es y para q sirve?- decÃ­a asustado.  
  
- Pues Harry, esto es una parÃ¡bola del futuro, se dice que tiene poderes que todavÃ­a no han sido descubiertos y es muy difÃ­cil con seguirlo por que solo existe tres en todo el mundo. No se como Hagrid lo a logrado â€" explicaba Ron en tono sabiondo.  
  
- Â¡Sigo sin saber que hace! Â¡Me lo quieres decir de una vez!- Harry se empezÃ³ a enfadar.  
  
- Â¡Pues te muestra una parte del futuro adverso, que quiere decir que si no actÃºas segÃºn lo que te a salido en la bola eso que te sale podrÃ­a pasar! Pero como ya e dicho dicen que tiene mas utilidades, algunas de ellas no conocidas- dijo Ron sintiendo como Hermione se sentia cuando sabia la respuesta a todo.  
  
-Â¡ah! Â¿Y que quiere decir el negro?- preguntÃ³.  
  
- Â¡aaaaaa! Peligro, eso es. Peligro, miedo, oscuridad, muerte. Malas noticias Harry, malas noticias.- decÃ­a Ron cada vez mas asustado-. Eh... Â¿no as notado nada raro verdad? Eh..... Â¿estas bien no?  
  
- Â¡ah! Era eso. Â¿Otra farsa como la adivinaciÃ³n, verdad? Si, me encuentro perfectamente Ron, no te asustes.  
  
- No Harry, esto es real.  
  
- Vamos, no te pongas asÃ­. Â¿Siempre he sobrevivido, no?- dijo Harry tranquilizÃ¡ndolo.  
  
- SÃ­ claro.  
  
Harry estaba pensativo.- Â¿QuÃ© querÃ­a decir peligro? Â¿SerÃ­a Voldemort otra vez? Â¿Y por que me han dado este regalo? Â¿QuÃ© otros poderes tendrÃ¡ la parÃ¡bola?- En cualquier caso ya lo averiguarÃ­a.  
  
En casa de Ron siempre se lo pasaba bien, el tiempo paso volando y llego el dÃ­a de su cumpleaÃ±os. Planearon ir a la Calle Diagon, asÃ­ ya compraban los libros y podÃ­an ver a Hermione.  
  
Ron regalÃ³ a Harry un conector de mano, un aparato muy comÃºn parecido al walkie talkie, pero mucho mÃ¡s avanzado y mÃ¡gico. Aparte de poder hablar con la persona que quieras, podÃ­as saber donde se encontraba mediante un mapa y tambiÃ©n saber su estado de Ã¡nimo.  
  
A su vez, Hermione regalo a Harry un frasco de tinta invisible, un borrador que hacia que se viera la tinta invisible y un amuleto protector.  
  
Todos los regalos de sus amigos le encantaron, ya que eran muy Ãºtiles, sobre todo para ellos que siempre estaban de aventura, infringiendo las leyes.  
  
Pero tambiÃ©n se sentia triste por que no sabia nada de Sirius y ansiaba verlo, le pareciÃ³ raro que no recibiese nada de Ã©l, pero pensÃ³ que tendrÃ­a mejores asuntos que hacer.  
  
En fin, en Diagon tomaron los tres unos helados. Los dos chicos se fijaron en Hermione, estaba muy morena y mÃ¡s alta que de costumbre. Sin duda en verano, habÃ­a crecido o eso les parecÃ­a a ellos. Harry se sintiÃ³ atraÃ­do por ella pero tan pronto se quito esa idea de la cabeza. Â¿Que pensarÃ­a Ron si se lo decÃ­a?- mejor no decir nada y olvidarlo.  
  
Llego el dÃ­a que partÃ­an a Hogwarts, como siempre llegaron tarde, muchos alumnos nuevos correteaban por el interior del tren. Todo el mundo sonreÃ­a. AllÃ­ estaban los tres dispuestos a empezar un nuevo aÃ±o.  
  
- Â¿Que creÃ©is que nos pasara este aÃ±o?.- pregunto Ron a carcajada limpia.  
  
Hermione le miro con cara de querer matarlo, pero estaba enterada de lo que la bola habÃ­a predecido y prefiriÃ³ callarse.  
  
DespuÃ©s de un largo viaje lleno de risas y juegos llegaron a su destino.  
  
La selecciÃ³n de los nuevos alumnos se retrasaba, se enteraron de que una barca volcÃ³ en el lago y por eso tardaban. Al fin llegaron.  
  
Dumbledore empezÃ³ a hablar.  
  
- Es un placer para mi teneros otro aÃ±o aquÃ­, este aÃ±o por diversas causas el bosque prohibido, como su nombre indica esta prohibido.  
  
TambiÃ©n tenemos el honor de anunciar el nombre del nuevo prefecto de gryffindor. Hermione Granger serÃ¡ vuestra nueva prefecta ya que el mayor de los hermanos Weasley, Percy, a terminado sus estudios aquÃ­. Sin nada mas que decir doy parte al comienzo de la selecciÃ³n.  
  
Os recomiendo que probÃ©is el pudÃ­n de calabaza. Exquisito.  
  
Hermione no se lo creÃ­a, era lo que desde hace tiempo mÃ¡s ansiaba. Era uno de sus sueÃ±os, aunque a ninguno de sus amigos de extraÃ±o Ã±p mÃ¡s minimo que la nombraran prefecta.  
  
- Â¡Soy prefecta, soy prefecta!- gritaba como loca.  
  
- Ya nos hemos enterado Hermione.- decÃ­a Ron contento por su amiga pero en tono de burla.  
  
La selecciÃ³n terminÃ³. Los nuevos alumnos esperaban sentados.  
  
Dumbledore volviÃ³ a hablar.  
  
- MaÃ±ana llegaran dos alumnos mas de Australia, otros dos de JapÃ³n y otros dos de roma, que van a terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Volveremos a hacer la selecciÃ³n para ellos.  
  
Dumbledore mirÃ³ a Harry y le sonriÃ³, este sin saber el por que de aquel gesto tambiÃ©n le sonriÃ³. Se fijÃ³ en Snape que como de costumbre le fulminaba con la mirada.  
  
Todos se dieron cuenta de que la silla del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba vacia, pero Dumbledore les aclaro que ya le conocerÃ­an en su primera clase.  
  
Todos estaban cansados y no tardaron en dormirse. Harry se quedo pensando en quienes serian esos estudiantes y por que no habÃ­an asistido a su propia hora. En fin, ese no era su asunto.  
  
Llego el nuevo dÃ­a. Con los horarios en sus manos se dirigieron a la clase que les tocaba. Pociones dobles con Slytherin, como odiaban esa clase, y mucho mÃ¡s a Snape. Como era de costumbre quitÃ³ a Gryffindor sus correspondientes puntos sin razÃ³n. A Harry le extraÃ±o que Malfoy no se metiera con Ã©l como de costumbre. Estaba callado en una esquina. Sin duda alguna algo le pasaba. Ni siquiera atendÃ­a a clase.  
  
Luego tuvieron transformaciones y encantamientos. No hicieron nada mÃ¡s que repasar.  
  
Llego la hora de comer. Un gran bullicio de gente se sentaba en su correspondiente mesa. Todos ansiaban saber quienes eran aquellos nuevos alumnos. Se fijo en la mesa de profesores, la seÃ±ora McGonagall estaba sentada y una bruja joven y apuesta estaba sentada a su lado. Sin duda alguna aquella seria la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
En un instante la joven se levanto y puso el gorro deshilachado encima del taburete. Aquella vez no canto nada. Simplemente se limito seleccionar a la gente a su correspondiente casa.  
  
Por la gran puerta del comedor seis chicos y chicas entraron. Dos de ellas se limito a ir hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron. Muchos las miraban, las dos se parecÃ­an, sin duda alguna eran hermanas. Lo que a la gente le extraÃ±aba, es que las dos chicas se sentaran en la mesa sin pasar antes por la selecciÃ³n. Aquel aÃ±o cosas raras ocurrÃ­an, Malfoy ni hablaba, habÃ­a demasiado orden para ser verdad y aquello era aun mÃ¡s raro. Las dos chicas miraron con complicidad a Dumbledore, este les guiÃ±Ã³ un ojo.  
  
- Â¡Hazuri, Yuke!  
  
Un chico moreno, delgadito y tÃ­mido avanzo hacia el taburete mirando al suelo. Tenia los ojos rasgados. Era uno de los Japoneses.  
  
- Huff...... no......ummm mejor GRYFFINDOR! â€" gritÃ³ el gorro.  
  
Toda la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudÃ­a como locos, incluso Harry, que estaba demasiado entretenido mirando a las dos hermanas, que sin duda eran muy guapas. Las dos tenÃ­an una cabellera dorada y unos ojos profundos y bien perfilados de color entre azul y violeta.  
  
- Â¡Kinomoto, Sakura!  
  
Una chica preciosa de ojos marrones camino tranquila hacÃ­a el gorro. Hiba vestida con un atuendo muy colorado puesto que no llevaba la tÃºnica negra que todos los de Hogwarts llevaban.  
  
- Eres una muchacha interesante, tienes mucho poder y la varita se te queda pequeÃ±a, Slytherin te va bien pero tienes demasiado corazÃ³n para ser de allÃ­.- Le dijo al oido. Creo que te colocare en Â¡GRYFFINDOR!. La chica esbozÃ³ una gran sonrisa y se sentÃ³ en la mesa.  
  
Â¿Que querÃ­a decir eso de que la varita se le quedaba pequeÃ±a? -sin duda eso darÃ­a que pensar.  
  
Solo quedaban dos. Harry los miraba por detrÃ¡s, no podÃ­a verles el rostro, eran los dos de la misma altura y que tenÃ­an el pelo azabache un tanto revuelto. ParecÃ­an nerviosos. Le recordaron a el mismo en su propia selecciÃ³n. Como si la muchacha hubiese adivinado que Harry los miraba se dio la vuelta y lo miro. Una gran sonrisa se marco en su cara y se volviÃ³ a dar la vuelta. Seguia sin poder ver al muchacho.  
  
Hubo algo que le impacto en la chica. Sus ojos. 


	3. *verdes*

VERDES  
  
Esos ojos, verde esmeralda. No tenÃ­an fondo, a travÃ©s de ellos se podÃ­a viajar. Harry se sintiÃ³ estupefacto, aquello le sugerÃ­a algo. Algo que pronto descubrirÃ­a.  
  
TodavÃ­a no pudo ver al muchacho. Estaba al lado de su hermana, pero Harry ya sabia, sabia como era, no querÃ­a mirarlo. Algo le hizo pensar a Harry que habÃ­a algo que los unÃ­a, pero no podÃ­a decir que. Simplemente habÃ­a algo. Los ojos.  
  
Ron zarandeÃ³ a Harry.  
  
- Hey, Harry, sabes que me han dicho mis... - intentaba decir Ron. Pero era en vano Harry parecÃ­a no oÃ­rle estaba profundamente metido en sus pensamientos- HARRY!- le grito.  
  
- Tierra llamado a Harry, tierra llamando a Harry, Â¿me recibes?- parecÃ­a que Harry reacciono cuando Ron lo llamo por tercera vez.  
  
- Si Ron, que quieres â€" dijo Harry frÃ­a y toscamente. No querÃ­a que Ron se diera cuenta de que algo le pasaba.  
  
Harry no querÃ­a contarles lo que le preocupaba, pero no era preocupaciÃ³n, sino una corazonada, lo presentÃ­a. Algo pasarÃ­a con aquellos mellizos. Solo tenia que ver con Ã©l, prefiriÃ³ callarse, eso no le incumbÃ­a a sus amigos. No era lo mismo que contarles algo relacionado con sus embrollos de aÃ±os anteriores. Aquello era solo para Ã©l, no para compartirlo. Ni siquiera pensÃ³ en contÃ¡rselo a Sirius. No les incumbÃ­a.  
  
-eh... Aberdeen, Amy. â€" grito la joven.  
  
La muchacha aparentemente segura avanzÃ³ tranquilamente y se sentÃ³ en el taburete.  
  
- ummm, he visto una mente muy parecida a la tuya, te pareces mucho a... -la bruja que estaba al lado le mirÃ³ con severidad.- da igual! PodrÃ­as ir a Slytherin pero te conviene gryffindor. Si eso creo GRYFFINDOR!- grito el sombrero raÃ­do- y no hagas muchas travesuras muchacha, por tu bien.  
  
Todo Gryffindor aplaudÃ­a a la chica. Harry evito su mirada pero era imposible, esos ojos tenÃ­an un magnetismo hacia Ã©l. Cuando gritaron el nombre del hermano saliÃ³ de su percance.  
  
-Aberdeen, Ian.  
  
Este no fue tan seguro como su hermana, como si temiera que el sombrero dijese algo que no debÃ­a. El sombrero volviÃ³ a abrir su abertura y empezÃ³ su valoraciÃ³n.  
  
-No por favor. Otro noooooo, con tres como vosotros me vasta. Parece ser que esta noche os habÃ©is venido todos para fastidiarme. Sois extremadamente difÃ­ciles de colocar. Muy difÃ­ciles. No he visto tanta mente peliaguda desde que ingreso aquÃ­ eh... es igual. Los tres tenÃ©is sabidurÃ­a, una fuerza no precisamente comÃºn, mente. ConfÃ­o en que serÃ©is unos magos muy poderosos. Tanto tu hermana, tu y... â€" la bruja volviÃ³ a mirar al sombrero duramente- es igual. Si creo que a GRYFFINDOR! Intenta no enfurecerte en el curso. No te lo recomiendo. Te meterÃ­as en problemas.  
  
El chico se sentÃ³ junto a su hermana. Todo el mundo los miraba con atenciÃ³n.  
  
Harry seguÃ­a pensando.  
  
-Â¿Tres? Â¿CÃ³mo que tres?. Si solo eran dos!. Empiezo a pensar me el sombrero esta empezando a tener problemas de memoria. Â¿No pensÃ¡is lo mismo?  
  
- TendrÃ¡ sus razones para decir que son tres. Recuerda que es imposible que un sombrero semejante pierda inteligencia.- corroborÃ³ Hermione.  
  
Ron no contestÃ³, miraba a Amy.  
  
- Oye Harry! Â¿Has visto a esa chica y a su hermano?- pregunto. No les dio tiempo a responder.- son raros. Â¿Que te parece?. Sorprendente, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que tenÃ©is los ojos del mismo color y tu color de ojos no es precisamente muy normal. Es un verde muy raro Â¿me entiendes no? Pero los de ellos son mas... no se como decirlo... mÃ¡s profundos Â¿quizÃ¡? â€" Ron seguÃ­a hablando.  
  
- Ron, Ron, RON!. Para para.- dijo Hermione.  
  
- SÃ­, es raro â€" dijo Harry como unica respuesta.  
  
- Â¿y a ti se puede saber que te pasa? Eeeeeooooo Harry! Â¿Me escuchas?  
  
- SI RON. NO ME PASA NADA: CALLATE YA â€" grito. No querÃ­a decirle nada de lo que le ocurrÃ­a.  
  
Ron dio por echo de que aquella conversaciÃ³n habÃ­a terminado. George, Lee, Fred y un buen numero de chicos se dedicaban a mirar a las italianas. MÃ¡s bien, se les caÃ­a la baba.  
  
Dumbledore se levanto.  
  
- Queridos alumnos. Lo siento pero debo volver a repetir lo que dije ayer. Como ayer esta terminantemente prohibido andar en el bosque. TambiÃ©n que no se puede estar fuera de la sala comÃºn a partir de las 8 en adelante. Se me olvido comentarlo ayer, mis mÃ¡s sinceras disculpas. Bien, sigo. Espero que tratÃ©is bien a los nuevos alumnos incorporados hoy y que este curso sea mÃ¡s tranquilo que el del aÃ±o pasado.- Dumbledore parecÃ­a triste.-pero mucho me temo que no serÃ¡ asÃ­. Malos tiempos se avecinan, pero pronto tendrÃ©is buenas noticias! TodavÃ­a no puedo decir de que se trata pero os gustara. Y ahora a comer!  
  
No era nada agradable comer cuando se pensaba en otra cosa. A Harry su purÃ© de patatas no le sabia a nada. Dumbledore se volviÃ³ a levantar al instante.  
  
- Gracias profesora McGonagall. Me acaban de recordar que se me olvido algo. Lo siento. QuerÃ­a presentaros a Yara y Imei Grenwitch. Ellas no han pasado por la selecciÃ³n por que ya la pasaron hace aÃ±os pero no estÃ¡n aquÃ­ solo como estudiantes. Pronto verÃ©is lo que quiero decir- sonriÃ³ Dumbledore. â€" de veras siento la interrupciÃ³n pero de veras creo que Ãºltimamente tengo la cabeza muy desbordada. Ah esto me recuerda a un chiste que me contaron. Esto eran un duende, un gnomo y un leprechaun y...  
  
- profesor Dumbledore- McGonall lo miraba con seriedad.  
  
- SÃ­ claro, claro. En otra ocasion os lo contare. Bueno seguir comiendo, creo que no se me olvida nada. Y prueben el pastel de ejenjo. buenÃ­simo  
  
Todo el mundo se reÃ­a. Dumbledore siempre intentaba contarles un chiste pero nunca lo conseguÃ­a, hay estaba la seria profesora McGonagall para no dejarle hacerlo. Dumbledore era un fanÃ¡tico de la comida. Siempre con sus recomendaciones. Lo que mÃ¡s gracia les hacia a todos era que gestos ponÃ­a el director al decirlo. Era verdaderamente muy gracioso. Muchos decÃ­an que era un viejo chiflado e irresponsable, por la manera de llevar el colegio. Pero no era nada de eso. Dumbledore era sin duda un gran hombre.  
  
Harry no volviÃ³ a mirar a los mellizos. TemÃ­a volver a dejar su presencia fÃ­sica sola mientras su mente viajaba al margen de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
EXTREMADAMENTE CORTO PERO ES QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO.  
  
Espero que os haya gustado mÃ¡s que a mÃ­. Este capitulo por raro que parezca me a costado y ademÃ¡s me a salido corto. Pero el siguiente juro que serÃ¡ mÃ¡s largo. Si no os gusta la historia decÃ­rmelo por que no la seguirÃ© si no me lo pedÃ­s. Es verdaderamente aburrido escribir capÃ­tulos que no te gustan. Pero no os quejÃ©is por que solo e tardado un dÃ­a en poner el nuevo capitulo, aunque sea corto. Ejem lo hice en clase de historia. Al borde de que me durmiera. Jejeje. Espero vuestros rewiew con vuestra opiniÃ³n pero no seÃ¡is malos. Gracias. Adiossssssssss  
  
********************************************************************** 


	4. *su segundo apellido*

SU SEGUNDO NOMBRE  
  
Era raro que todos los chicos y chicas nuevos fueran a gryffindor. Gryffindor nunca había tenido tanta gente. Si alguno de los nuevos hiba a quinto tendrían que engrandecer la habitación por que ya no cabrían. Hasta Ron se pondría contento por agrandar la habitación. Llevaba tiempo quejándose que el techo era muy bajo, y la verdad es que tenia razón. Todos los dias se llevaba sus merecidos golpes contra el marco de la puerta o contra el techo cuando se levantaba de su cama al las mañanas medio dormido por no decir dormido totalmente.  
  
Sakura, la chica nueva japonesa parecía bastante mayor. Harry escatimó que iría a cuarto curso o quinto y su compañero japonés también a quinto curso o sexto. Los mellizos Amy y Ian parecían mas jóvenes. No irían a mas de tercero, como mucho. Las otras dos hermanas, parecían mayores que Harry pero tampoco mucho. Lo mas seguro es que fuesen a sexto o séptimo curso, si es que estudian, por que Harry recordó que Dumbledore dijo de ellas que no eran solo estudiantes. En cualquier caso la mañana siguiente lo descubrirían.  
  
La segunda ceremonia duro tanto que después de comer solo dieron una clase. Era lunes por lo tanto Harry y Ron perdieron adivinación y Hermione aritmancia. Hermione deseosa de empezar con su querida aritmancia parecía disgustada, mientras tanto los chicos gritaban y saltaban como locos.  
  
La señora McGonagall llamo a los nuevos y se los llevo. Les hiba a enseñar el castillo y explicarles todo lo que debían saber sobre este. Les decía severamente que no podían romper las reglas y todo el sermón de todos los años. Amy parecía no oírle. Pero la siguió por entre los pasillos.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron al vestíbulo, les tocaba cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Slytherin.  
  
-! Que asco! Por que siempre tenemos que dar cuidado de criaturas mágicas con los idiotas de Slytherin???- decía Ron.- parece como si lo hicieran a propósito.  
  
- ya bueno, son insoportables, pero no crees que es mejor que la demos con ellos?. Lo digo por que si dejamos a Hagrid solo con los de Slytherin imagínate q podría pasar. Al menos así no molestaran a Hagrid mientras nosotros le defendamos. ¿No creéis?- razono Harry ante el enfado de su amigo.  
  
Hermione se mantenía bastante callada, no había hablado desde antes de comer. Pero abrio la boca y rápidamente le salio.  
  
- Chicos. ¿No creéis que Malfoy esta demasiado callado para ser verdad?  
  
- Tienes razón, yo también lo notado- dijo Harry.- ¿qué mosca le habrá picado?  
  
- Así mejor, por que si vuelve a provocarme no podréis sujetarme por que le pegare tres ostias en la cara y le. - decía Ron haciendo movimientos de boxeo.  
  
- Ron ya lo sabemos, pero ese no es el caso. ¡Míralo! Esta en una esquina. No es el mismo. Seguro que esta tramando algo. No es normal. Ni siquiera les amenaza a sus amigos. No lo entiendo.- Hermione estaba confusa.  
  
Cuando hubieron salido del vestíbulo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, Draco les seguia por atrás pensativo mirando al suelo. Sus dos guarda espaldas no lo seguían.  
  
- Por que a tenido que volver... – murmuraba – es asqueroso, lo odio. Mi padre es un idiota, no se como tiene tan poca cabeza como para decir lo que dice de su él delante de mí. No los aguanto más. Me gustaría tener unos padres más normales. Odio decirlo pero los Weasley serán pobres pero son felices. Agr. Donde esta mi orgullo Malfoy.- decía enfadado consigo mismo.  
  
Los chicos lo oyeron a medias.  
  
  
  
- que dices Malfoy. – decía Ron.  
  
- nada que te importe pobretón – debía mantener su orgullos Malfoy, pero le sonó como si hablara con el suelo.  
  
- A ti que te pasa. ¿As dejado tu sucia legua en tu casa o que? Nos estas dejando de piedra.- seguia Ron.  
  
- Dejarme en paz idiotas.- dijo y siguió andando hacia delante.  
  
Cuando se hubo alejado Hermione estaba regañando a ron.  
  
- por que te metes con él. ¡No ves que si lo provocas volverá!- decía  
  
- pero es que lo odio tanto que me sale solo. Y tu por que me das tanto la lata... es que tu no lo odias o que... - Ron se defendía.  
  
Harry vio que como siempre empezaban a discutir y el se fue hacia delante dejando a los dos discutiendo por una tontería. La sabia que si intentaba poner paz se enfadarían con él y prefirio irse y dejarlos delante de la puerta de la escuela discutiendo. Pronto volverían a hablar alegremente, siempre les pasaba lo mismo.  
  
Como Harry predijo los dos se pusieron a la par de el y juntos llegaron a las afueras del bosque prohibido, donde estaba la cabaña de su amigo Hagrid.  
  
¿Que les monstruo les traería ese año?. Hagrid era un misterio, mientras las criaturas tuvieran colmillos, garras o algo peligroso mas le gustaban. La verdad es que no era muy agradable trabajar con animales que podrían dañarlos pero Hagrid siempre les explicaba que debían hacer para que no le pasase nada.  
  
Cuando llegaron allí todos los Slytherin ya habían llegado y Hagrid hiba hacia ellos.  
  
- !hola chicos! Bienvenidos. Este año para empezar estudiaremos unas criaturas muy mágicas pero no son precisamente de mis preferidas... ah hola chicos llegáis tarde sentaros- les dijo.  
  
Todos estaban contentos, si Hagrid decía que las criaturas que estudiarían no eran de su agrado quería decir que no eran peligrosos. Eso agradó a todos.  
  
- bueno sigo, decía que esta vez estudiaremos los kneazle. Voy a ir a buscarlos a la cabaña. Son recién nacidos.  
  
Se fue hacia la cabaña y volvió con dos cajas en cada mano.  
  
- los kneazle son criaturas pequeñas parecidas a los gatos. Suelen tener el pelaje moteado y sus orejas y cola sueles ser como las de un león. El kneazle es independiente y puede llegar a ser agresivo- cuando dijo "agresivo" esbozo una leve sonrisa". Aunque si se encariña con alguien puede llegar a ser una gran mascota. Tienen una misteriosa capacidad para detectar personas sospechosas o desagradables y pueden cruzarse con gatos.- suspiro.- vuestra misión es cuidar uno por parejas y tenerlos todo el año en vuestra sala si queréis.  
  
-¿y si no queremos quedárnoslos?. Seguro que son horrorosos como los esquegrutos esos. A saber que les as echo- levanto la voz Pansy.  
  
- señorita cállese. 10 puntos menos para Slytherin por hablar sin permiso y falta de respeto- dijo sorprendiendo se a el mismo Hagrid. – bien, los sacare de la caja. Quedaros en corro. Ellos os elegirán. Ah, se me olvidaba. Hacer parejas de chico y chica.  
  
Pansy agarro a Malfoy y lo sentó a su lado. Ron miró a Harry y se puso con Hermione. Todos se emparejaron y harry se quedo solo. Pero no le importo. Era mejor solo así no tendría problemas si hacia algo mal y la chica con la que le tocase le echase la bronca.  
  
- lo siento Harry, te quedaste solo, pero mañana vendrán los nuevos y te pondras con una de las chicas.- dijo Hagrid y seguidamente soltó a los animalitos.  
  
Las chicas gritaron de contentas. Eran preciosos. De todos los colores y todos moteados, menos uno que no tenia una sola mancha. No eran mucho más grandes que una budgler y corrían en torno al circulo eligiendo a las personas que más les gustaban. Pansy tenia la boca abierta. No era eso lo que ella esperaba.  
  
A Hermione y Ron se les acerco uno de color café con motas marrones oscuras. Y se sentó encima de los pies de ambos. Había aun algunos que no tenían ninguno. A Crable que estaba con Millicent no se le acerco ninguno y tampoco a Goyle.  
  
Harry tampoco tenia ninguno pero el animalito sin motas se le acerco y le lamió la mano. Era muy bonito pero a la vez raro. Tenia la cola y las orejas de color canela pero todo su demás cuerpo era de un tono dorado. No tenia ni una sola mancha.  
  
Hagrid entrego a los guardaespaldas de Malfoy un kneazle a cada uno muy a su pesar. A saber que les harían esos gigantes a los pobres criaturas.  
  
Harry estaba contento. Su kneazle era fuera de lo común, raro. Como él. Le gusto desde que lo vio. Decidió ponerle de nombre hocicos en honor a Sirius. Le parecía gracioso. Esperaba que a su pareja, si es lograba tenerla le gustase.  
  
Ya era la hora de volver. Por ese día las clases habían terminado. Hagrid les sonrió al verlos marchar y les dijo:  
  
- os servirán de mucho ya lo veréis.  
  
Entraron por la puerta y subieron una de las escaleras seguidos de Neville. Harry sabia lo que siempre le pasaba a su amigo por lo tanto antes de que volviese a hacerlo, lo agarró del brazo y evito que hundiera su pata en el escalón falso. Aquel era el amigo mas despistado que tenia. Era muy inocente y siempre caía en todas las bromas de George y Fred. Harry sabia su secreto, sus padres estaban locos en el hospital san mungo por culpa de Voldemort. Pero nunca se lo dijo ni a el ni a nadie.  
  
- gracias Harry- le dijo agradecido el muchacho.  
  
Harry llevaba en su regazo a hocicos, le cabía en la palma de una mano y le lamía los dedos. Entraron a la sala común seguidos de Neville, Lavender, Seamus y Dean. Allí se encontraba Amy y Ian en una esquina. Y en la otra esquina Yara y Imei. Los japoneses no aparecían. No se encontraban allí. Harry subió por las escaleras hacia la habitación de todos los años evitando los ojos de los mellizos.  
  
La habitación estaba diferente. Había dos camas mas en ellas y habían agrandado su interior. Ron sonreía, se tiro a su cama y se levanto. Ya no se daba contra el techo. Mientras tanto Harry miraba las dos camas añadidas. Por que había dos camas. Lo mas seguro era que una fuese de Yuke, ¿pero y la otra?. Los únicos nuevos que habían llegado eran Ian y Yuke Y Ian era demasiado joven para ir a quinto curso-. No tenia mas de trece años. Harry dejo sus libros y su material de clase encimas de la cama y se fue junto a Ron hacia la sala común.  
  
Fue hacia Hermione que aunque fuese su primer día ya se encontraba entre 5 libros en una mesa murmurando mientras escribía en su pergamino.  
  
- Hermione, hazme un favor. ¿ Puedes ir a tu habitación y mirar cuantas camas demás tenéis?. Si no vas iré yo- le dijo harry.  
  
- si espera ahora voy.- se levanto y fue a su habitación.  
  
Un grito se oyó desde su habitación, era Hermione. Todos los de la sala común empezaron a subir las escaleras para saber que le pasaba. Había un gran pájaro azul en la mitad de la habitación. Miraba a Hermione amenazante. Amy se escabullo entre la gente y le dijo algo al pájaro.  
  
- Hermione Granger verdad? Me han hablado mucho de ti. Un pacer conocerte- le dijo mientras acariciaba al animal.- te asusto? No hace nada, tócalo para que coja confianza contigo.  
  
Hermione dio un paso hacia delante y se quedo quieta. El gran pájaro bajo la cabeza y dio un gritillo mientras acariciaba la pierna de Hermione. Mas convencida acaricio el pájaro y hablo a amy.  
  
  
  
- que hace este pájaro aquí?. De veras que me asusto. Pensé que me hiba a atacar.  
  
  
  
- esta aquí por que es mi mascota. Lo siento. No pasara otra vez ¿verdad Xenia?  
  
  
  
-pero tu no debes tener este pájaro aquí. Llévalo a tu habitación.- le dijo Hermione sacando pecho para enseñar su placa de prefecta.  
  
- esta es mi habitación. Ya sé que parece imposible que vaya a tu curso pero es que mi hermano y yo estamos mas avanzados que los de tercer curso y cuarto. Nos han metido en quinto.  
  
Hermione la miro sorprendida pero asintió. Toda la gente que había subido para ver que pasaba bajaba y otra vez hacia la sala común pero harry, Ron, Ian, Imei y Yara seguían ante la puerta.  
  
Harry miro en la habitación. Había dos camas mas allí también. Una era de amy y la otra supuso que seria de Sakura. Harry miro a Ian y a amy que estaban uno al lado de otro y les hablo.  
  
- entonces tu... eh... digo Ian estas en mi habitación.  
  
- si- dijo tímidamente.  
  
Harry los miro a los ojos. Ya no le paso lo mismo que antes pero se le hacia raro mirar aquellos ojos. Eran tan parecidos a los suyos que le hacia pensar que tenían algo que ocultarle a el. Amy hablo otra vez  
  
– bonitos ojos Harry James Potter.  
  
- Cómo as dicho?- le pregunto Ron.- james? Como que james.  
  
Harry miraba a amy sorprendido. James era su segundo nombre pero ni siguiera sus mejores amigos lo sabían. Nunca se les ocurrió decírselo. Amy lo miraba y sonreía.  
  
- ¿y tu como sabes mi segundo nombre?- le pregunto.  
  
- segundo nombre? Que dices de segundo nombre.- decía Ron.  
  
- Ron! James es mi segundo nombre, se me olvido decíroslo.  
  
- Harry nosotros sabemos mucho mas de ti que tu mismo.- le dijo Ian.  
  
Harry los miro extrañados. Nadie sabía su segundo nombre excepto el y Dumbledore. 


	5. *fuera de lo comun*

5- FUERA DE LO COMUN  
  
Aquello era un tanto extraÃ±o. No se sentia bien. Dos mellizos de ojos penetrantes dos cursos elevados. El sombrero seleccionador que insinuaba algo que no llegaba a decir. Las dos hermanas Grenwitch que casi ni hablaban pero vigilaban de cerca a Harry. Dos japoneses algo fuera de lo comÃºn. Aquello no era normal. Era como si un muggle se enterara de la existencia de la magia. EstarÃ­a atÃ³nico. Pero nada de lo que a Harry se le pasaba por la cabeza tenia respuesta, no por ahora.  
  
- Â¿Harry verdad?- pregunto Imei.  
  
- si... e... soy yo  
  
- estamos encantadas de conocerte. Es un placer para nosotras tener ante nuestros ojos un mago tan poderoso como tu â€" digo Yara.  
  
- Â¿poderoso yo?, no. Solo e tenido mucha suerte dirÃ­a yo â€" dijo Harry  
  
- no seas tan modesto. Tu escodes mucha fuerza que todavÃ­a no has explorado aun, pero confÃ­o que pronto lo aras.- dijo Amy, que hablo otra vez.- deberÃ­amos irnos ya a la cena. EstarÃ¡ a punto de empezar y llegaremos tarde.  
  
- Si, lo mejor serÃ¡ que vayamos. Empiezo a tener hambre.- dijo Ron mientras un gran ruido se oÃ­a proveniente de su estomago.  
  
- Si vayamos â€" dijeron a la vez las hermanas de pelo dorado.  
  
Como suponÃ­an llegaron tarde, pero no los Ãºltimos. Malfoy entro detrÃ¡s de ellos, solo como acostumbraba a estar Ãºltimamente. Hiba mirando al suelo y no miraba por donde pisaba.  
  
- Â¡Ay! â€" grito Imei.  
  
- PerdÃ³n. â€" dijo Draco. â€" No te vi.  
  
- Â¿Como has dicho Malfoy? He creÃ­do oÃ­r perdÃ³n, pero creo que Ãºltimamente la cera del oido se me desbordado y no te oÃ­ bien.- dijo Ron.  
  
- Â¡DIJE PERDON SORDO!- grito.  
  
- No importa eh... Â¿Draco no? â€" pregunto Imei.  
  
- SÃ­. Pero todos me llaman Malfoy.- dijo.  
  
- Â¿Todos los que te respetan, te tiene miedo o te odian verdad?- pregunto maliciosamente Amy.  
  
- Pues si. Â¿Y quien eres tu?  
  
- Eso no te importa. â€" le contesto Amy.  
  
- Yo te llamare Draco, si no te importa.- dijo Imei.- por cierto, bonito nombre.  
  
Ron no daba crÃ©dito a lo que habÃ­a dicho Imei, Â¿cÃ³mo podÃ­a dirigir la palabra a semejante persona y ademÃ¡s comportarse amable?  
  
Se sentaron todos en una esquina de la mesa junto a los gemelos Weasley y lee Jordan, que hablaban con Sakura animadamente. Cuando se sentaron las hermanas Grenwich, voltearon la cabeza hacia ellas y se quedaron embobados mirÃ¡ndolas mientras ellas hablaban con Harry.  
  
- Â¿Y vosotras a que curso vais?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Vamos a sexto.  
  
-Tengo muchas preguntas, eh... si no os importa contestar.-dijo Harry un tanto nervioso.  
  
- pregunta. No nos importa.  
  
- bien, haber... Â¿Como es que venÃ­s de Italia si tenÃ©is apellido ingles?.Â¿Que querÃ­a decir Dumbledore cuando os presento? Â¿Sois gemelas?- Harry dijo todo eso tan rÃ¡pido que cuando termino tuvo que absorber una gran cantidad de aire si no querÃ­a ahogarse.  
  
- Harry tranquilo. Por partes. â€" dijo Yara.  
  
- Nuestro padre era escocÃ©s, pero nuestra madre italiana. Nuestra madre muriÃ³ cuando naciÃ³ ella- seÃ±alo a Imei.- y esta claro que no somos gemelas. Yo nacÃ­ el 3 de enero y ella el 25 de diciembre del mismo aÃ±o, justo el dÃ­a navidad.- dijo Yara.  
  
- Nuestra madre era Feroe, un ser parecido a las Veelas pero con otras propiedades y otro fÃ­sico. Por eso nosotras tenemos el pelo dorado y los ojos un poco raros.- retomo Imei.  
  
- Ui, eh... perdÃ³n por lo de vuestra madre. Eh... no me habÃ©is contestado a una pregunta.  
  
- Si, ya lo sabemos, por el momento no te podemos decir nada pero espero que pronto lo sepas.  
  
Ron y Hermione escuchaban atentamente a las explicaciones de Imei e Yara. Amy e Ian no parecÃ­an hacer mucho caso, mÃ¡s bien miraban a Sakura que charlaba con Yuke.  
  
Sakura vestÃ­a todavÃ­a su atuendo tan colorido. No se habÃ­a puesto la tÃºnica de Hogwarts. Era una chica muy bonita.  
  
Yuke y ella parecÃ­an conocerse.  
  
- Â¡Que casualidad! â€" dijo Sakura.- nunca sospeche que fueses mago.  
  
- Ya ves que lo soy. Pero yo ya sabia que tu no eras muggle. Te pille una vez haciendo magia en la escuela pero no se como lo hiciste por que no llevabas varita. â€" dijo Yuke  
  
- Vaya. Que descarada soy, tenia que haber tenido mÃ¡s cuidado. Pero dime. Â¿Que viste?- pregunto Sakura alarmada.  
  
- Solo que hacÃ­as un movimiento rarÃ­simo, sacabas un bastÃ³n o algo asÃ­ y lo convertÃ­as en una especie de escoba con alas y salÃ­as por la ventana volando y todo sin ninguna varita.- explico Yuke.  
  
- Ah!... menos mal- murmurÃ³ ella.  
  
- Pero lo hacÃ­as sin varita. Â¡Como era posible! â€" insistiÃ³ Yuke  
  
- Â¿Sin varita?- pregunto harry que habÃ­a estado oyendo toda la conversaciÃ³n.- lo siento. No me presentado. Soy...  
  
- Harry potter.  
  
- Si eso.  
  
- Yo soy Kinomoto, Sakura y el es Hazuri, Yuke.  
  
Se dieron la mano. ParecÃ­a que a los dos se le habÃ­an olvidado la pregunta que le habÃ­an echo a Sakura pero Yuke se dio cuenta y se lo recordÃ³.  
  
- Kinomoto, Â¿como hacÃ­as magia sin varita?  
  
- LlÃ¡mame Sakura, eh... pues â€" Sakura intentaba buscar explicaciones. ParecÃ­a apurada pero Amy la salvo.  
  
- Ay muchas formas de magia, chicos. Cada uno descubre la suya si tiene alguna diferente ademÃ¡s de la comÃºn. Pronto verÃ©is alguna forma de magia nueva. Sakura tiene un gran potencial sin necesidad de varita.- dijo Amy.- Y unos cuantos de aquÃ­ tambiÃ©n tiene una magia fuera de lo comÃºn pero todavÃ­a no lo han descubierto.  
  
- CÃ¡llate Amy, que va a sospechar.- murmuro Ian al oido de su hermana.  
  
Harry y Yuke dieron por sentado que no les iban a contar nada. Sakura daba gracias a Amy por que le habÃ­a sacado de un apuro. La cena estaba deliciosa pero era algo pesada por lo que no tardaron en irse a dormir cada uno a su cama.  
  
Harry cogiÃ³ un pergamino y empezÃ³ a escribir a Sirius mientras cogÃ­a a hocicos en la palma de su manos.  
  
Querido Sirius:  
  
No se por que no me has escrito pero supongo que tendrÃ¡s tus razones. Por aquÃ­ las cosas van bien pero ocurren cosas algo raras. Hay nuevos alumnos en quinto y sexto. En sexto han entrado dos hermanas que dicen que son Feroes. Nunca habÃ­a oido hablar de esos seres. Siento que estÃ¡n todo el dÃ­a vigilÃ¡ndome y son algo raras.  
  
Malfoy esta mÃ¡s raro que nunca. No nos molesta desde el pasad curso y ya no va como de costumbre acompaÃ±ado de su grupo de idiotas de Slytherin. Ahora va solo murmurando por todos lados y mirando al suelo. Â¡incluso se comporta adecuadamente!  
  
En nuestro curso han entrado dos japoneses y otros dos mellizos que se llaman Ian y Amy Aberdeen. Ellos tambiÃ©n me siguen de cerca y parece que saben mucho de mi. Tienen los ojos parecidos a los mios.  
  
Amy no para de decirme que hay magias que no se hacen con varita y que pronto descubriremos una forma de magia nueva. No la comprendo, es un poco misteriosa. Â¿otro tipo de magia? Â¿que querrÃ¡ decir?. Sus palabras me dan que pensar.  
  
La japonesa tambiÃ©n es un poco rarita, pero muy guapa.  
  
Bueno, creo que esta carta es la mÃ¡s larga que te he escrito nunca. Me gustarÃ­a verte pronto. Un fuerte abrazo para ti y otro para buckbeack.  
  
P.D: Ah! Le puse a mi kneazle de nombre hocicos. Espero que te guste.  
  
Harry J. Potter  
  
CogiÃ³ a su lechuza y le atÃ³ la carta en la pata. Hacia mucho que Hewid no entregaba ninguna carta.  
  
Harry estuvo toda la noche en lo que dijo Amy, pero tenia tanto sueÃ±o que acabÃ³ durmiÃ©ndose.  
  
A la maÃ±ana siguiente se lavantÃ³ tarde. Se vistiÃ³ como pudo y llegÃ³ al desayuno con el tiempo justo de meterse tres tostadas apretujadas en la boca y salir corriendo hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts llevando a hocicos en el bolsillo. Les volvÃ­a a tocar cuidado de criaturas mÃ¡gicas por eso hiba hacia la cabaÃ±a de Hagrid. Cuando llego le echo la bronca a Ron mientras Hagrid hablaba.  
  
-Â¡hola! Â¿Que tal estÃ¡n vuestros kneazles?. No son difÃ­ciles de cuidar.- suspirÃ³ Hagrid.-Hoy les darÃ©is de comer por que aun son pequeÃ±os para aprender a cazar por si solos. Coger cada pareja un biberÃ³n y darles todo lo que quieran. â€" les dijo, mientras se acercaba a Harry y a los nuevos.  
  
Hagrid puso a Harry con Sakura y les dio el ultimo Kneazle a Ian, Amy y Yuke.  
  
Sakura parecÃ­a contenta con hocicos, le gusto mucho el nombre y a hocicos tambiÃ©n le gustÃ³ ella.  
  
Sakura era una chica sensible y amable, ese dÃ­a se llevÃ³ a hocicos a su habitaciÃ³n.  
  
Ese mismo dÃ­a a la tarde les tocaba su primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Todo el mundo esperaba con entusiasmo esa clase. AllÃ­ estaba la bruja que el dÃ­a de la selecciÃ³n vieron.  
  
- Hola soy vuestra nueva profesora en esta asignatura, mi nombre es Irma Figg. Soy la hija de Arabella Figg, todas la conocerÃ©is como la autora de algunos de vuestros libros de texto. En un principio ella hiba a dar esta clase pero Dumbledore la necesitaba para algo mÃ¡s urgente.  
  
Harry sabia de que hablaba la profesora, Arabella era la vecina que vivÃ­a frente a su casa en Privet Drive con la intenciÃ³n de protegerlo y era una de las componentes de la orden del fÃ©nix, fuese lo que fuese esa orden.  
  
  
  
- Bien, este aÃ±o habrÃ¡ dÃ­as que yo falte, en mi lugar vendrÃ¡ otro profesor sustituto con el que tengo una gran amistad. Creo que todos lo conocÃ©is por lo que se.- dijo Irma.  
  
- Â¿Y de quien se trata profesora? â€" pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, llÃ¡mame Irma. Ya lo verÃ©is mas hacia delante.  
  
- De acuerdo profesora, digo Irma.  
  
- Este aÃ±o serÃ¡ muy difÃ­cil para todos. Todos sabrÃ©is que es lo que esta ocurriendo en la calle. Hoy mismo un mago hijo de muggles a aparecido muerto. TenÃ©is que tener mucho cuidado. Quien â€" vosotros â€" ya - sabÃ©is, se esta alzando otra vez. Para que no os pase nada si tenÃ©is que veros con Ã©l alguna vez, estaremos todo el curso haciendo cosas es relaciÃ³n a ese tema.- terminÃ³ Irma.  
  
Todos los alumnos parecÃ­an asustados, Harry estaba ya acostumbrado y no le parecÃ­a mala idea. Ian y Amy no parecÃ­an tampoco muy aterrados pero no pudieron evitar ponerse un poco pÃ¡lidos al igual que Ron y Hermione.  
  
- Todos sabÃ©is que Voldemort... â€" un gran suspiro se oyÃ³ por parte de casi todos los alumnos al oÃ­r el nombre.  
  
Parvaty empezÃ³ a gritar y Neville tenia cara de terror. Era raro oÃ­r a un profesor llamar a Voldemort por su nombre. Harry solo se lo habÃ­a oido decir a Sirius Dumbledore o Remus.  
  
- Lo siento, todos sabÃ©is que se llamaba Tom Sovorlo Ryddle y que fue hijo de padre muggle y madre maga, pero fue abandonado en un orfanato muggle cuando su padre se entero que su mujer era bruja y la dejÃ³. Con el tiempo tendrÃ©is que llamarlo por su actual nombre. Ya sabÃ©is que por llamarlo no se os va a aparecer delante. No tenÃ©is que por que tener miedo. Si todos logramos vencer nuestro miedo seremos mÃ¡s poderosos contra Ã©l. ConfÃ­o que para la siguiente clase todos le llamÃ©is por su nombre. â€" les dijo.  
  
No era nada interesante lo que hicieron aquella semana. Harry volviÃ³ a llegar tarde a clase y Snape le quito a Gryffindor 30 puntos. HabÃ­an progresado muy podo en defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
Unas semanas despuÃ©s estaban en la cena y Dumbledore se levanto y les empezÃ³ a hablar. 


	6. *verdades*

6- VERDADES.  
  
- Queridos alumnos, quiero informarles de que se va a celebrar el baile de Halloween. Este aÃ±o solo podrÃ¡n asistir los alumnos de cuarto curso en adelante y los que lleven pareja. Sin pareja la entrada se denegarÃ¡ por lo que os aconsejo que os apresurÃ©is en conseguir vuestro chico o chica.- dijo Dumbledore.- el mismo dÃ­a tambiÃ©n os contare una buena noticia que seguro que os gustara. Â¡Y ahora a cenar!  
  
Muchas chicas empezaron a cuchichear contentas con la noticia. Para asombro de Harry, Ron empezÃ³ a hablar.  
  
- Eh...Hermione...yo....no quiero que pase lo del pasado aÃ±o. Â¿Quieresvenirconmigoalbaile?- dijo Ron tan rÃ¡pido que Hermione no le entendiÃ³.  
  
- Ron hazme el favor de hablar despacio que no te he oido. â€" le espeto la chica.  
  
- Â¿ Quieres venir conmigo al baile? â€" pregunto mientras se le subÃ­an los colores hasta tal punto que no se podÃ­a diferenciar ni donde empezaba el pelo de lo rojo que estaba.  
  
- Si vale. Creo que aprendiste la lecciÃ³n por lo que veo. â€" dijo ella sin poder evitar ponerse colorada.  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido ante tal atrevimiento de su compaÃ±ero, pero le preocupaba a quien se lo hiba a pedir el. PensÃ³ en Cho Chang primeramente, pero tambiÃ©n se le paso por la cabeza invitar a Sakura si Yuke no se le adelantaba.  
  
Sakura era una gran chica, muy divertida, una poco histÃ©rica tambiÃ©n, sensible y misteriosa a la vez.  
  
Las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras no iban del todo mal, los alumnos no podÃ­an aun decir el nombre de el seÃ±or de las tinieblas pero ya no se asustaban al oÃ­rlo. Loa Ãºnicos que lograron decirlo fueron Ron, Hermione, Amy, Ian, Sakura, Yuke y Harry.  
  
Sakura e Yuke estaban indiferentes, por que no entendÃ­an por que no llamarlo por su nombre. HabÃ­an oÃ­do hablar de Ã©l, pero no tan de cerca como los demÃ¡s, por lo tanto no les costo llamarlo.  
  
Todo el mundo sabia que harry siempre lo llamaba Voldemort. Siempre se le escapaba el nombre cuando hablaban de el, y mucha gente se le asustaba al oÃ­rlo.  
  
Ron y Hermione les costo un poco, pero por la cuenta que les traia lograron decirlo. Lo consiguieron pese al miedo que le tenÃ­an por querer matar a su mejor amigo y por que lo habÃ­an sentido de mÃ¡s cerca que todos los demÃ¡s pero el odio que le a aquel mago tan poderoso superaba los limites.  
  
Lo que a Harry le extraÃ±o es que los mellizos lo llamaran sin signo de miedo alguno en sus caras. Era como si lo hubiesen llamado asÃ­ de toda la vida.  
  
Incluso clavaban su mirada al vacÃ­o y les salÃ­a una gran rabia del corazÃ³n al decirlo, como si lo odiasen tanto que podÃ­an hasta matarlo con aquella mirada de odio que transmitÃ­an a todos.  
  
Era algo fuera de lo comÃºn que lo hubiesen llamado sin complicaciÃ³n Voldemort, pero tenÃ­an sus razones para hacerlo aunque Harry no las supiera aun.  
  
Una tarde Harry entro en la sala comÃºn solo, dejando a sus dos amigos en el vestÃ­bulo. Los dos iban a por libros para descubrir algo de las criaturas feroe y el pÃ¡jaro de Amy. Les traia de cabeza todo aquel asunto.  
  
Harry no los acompaÃ±o. Tenia mejores cosas que hacer.  
  
La sala comÃºn estaba aun vacÃ­a, solitaria. Pero no tardarÃ­a mucho en llenarse de gente. DebÃ­a darse prisa.  
  
SubiÃ³ por las escaleras del lado de las habitaciones de las chicas y entro en la habitaciÃ³n de quinto. QuerÃ­a coger a hocicos, mejor dicho esa era la excusa que pondrÃ­a si lo pillaban. Hiba de verdad a husmear entre las cosas de Amy. Estaba arto de vivir con aquella sensaciÃ³n hacia los dos mellizos. Pensaba que podrÃ­a descubrir algo.  
  
Observo con cautela la habitaciÃ³n. Era mucho mÃ¡s acogedora que la de los chicos, estaba mucho mas ordenada, sobre todo la cama de Hermione. La de Sakura estaba algo mÃ¡s desordenada, HabÃ­a calcetines y camisetas suyas por todo es alrededor, pero tenia una cama muy colorida. La cama de Amy daba a la ventana. AllÃ­ encontrÃ³ a hocicos junto al gran pÃ¡jaro de Amy, y junto a este en pequeÃ±o hocicos. No parecÃ­an llevarse muy bien, hocicos le gruÃ±Ã­a a Xenia.  
  
Harry cogiÃ³ a hocicos y lo metiÃ³ en su bolsa, habÃ­a crecido mucho y ahora ya no entraba en el bolsillo. Sin darse cuenta abriÃ³ el baÃºl de Amy y empezÃ³ a mirar adentro. HabÃ­a varios libros con su nombre, Amy H. Aberdeen. Harry se dio cuenta de esa H, serÃ­a lo mas seguro su segundo nombre pero no eran muy comunes los nombres de chicas que empezasen por esa letra. SiguiÃ³ revolviendo y encontrÃ³ un gran pergamino viejo sin nada escrito. Tenia los bordes algo dolados. Cuando lo todo unas letras aparecieron sobre Ã©l.  
  
SOLO UN SLYTHERIN PUEDE ABRIR ESTE Ã 


	7. *la habitacion secreta*

7- LA HABITACION SECRETA  
  
Era obvio que Dumbledore todavÃ­a no habrÃ­a llegado a su despacho, de todas maneras Harry querÃ­a hablar con Ã©l en ese preciso momento, pero tendrÃ­a que esperarle.  
  
Fue primero hacia el gran comedor a echar una ojeada, no les faltarÃ­a mucho para terminar pero querÃ­a asegurarse. EntreabriÃ³ el gran portÃ³n de madera evitando que chirriase y hundiÃ³ su cara en la rendija.  
  
Todos se encontraban aun en sus mesas. Ron hablaba animadamente con Hermione, cosa que era raro, siempre que estaba Ã©l con ellos no duraban mas de una hora sin enfadarse. Sin duda parecÃ­an niÃ±os de cinco aÃ±os cuando esto pasaba, siempre solÃ­an enfadarse por tonterÃ­as. Cuando Harry los vio allÃ­ hablando pensÃ³ que pese a el enfado tan ligero que tenÃ­an, sus amigos hacian buena pareja.  
  
Dumbledore hablaba con Snape, si eso se podÃ­a llamarse hablar. El Ãºnico que hablaba era Dumbledore y Snape se dedicaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza. ParecÃ­a que hiba a morir antes de decir una sola palabra, y menos una agradable.  
  
TodavÃ­a iban todos por el segundo plato. TenÃ­a aun media hora para hacer lo que quisiese sin que nadie lo viera. PensÃ³ en ir a curiosear al despacho de Snape, pero no era muy buena idea, si lo pillaban se la cargaba. Para que arriesgarse, si de todas maneras no encontrarÃ­a nada allÃ­, o eso pensaba.  
  
En otros momentos se le hubiese ocurrido algo de provecho que hacer en esa media hora, no obstante, en la situaciÃ³n que estaba, la cabeza no le daba para pensar. Bastante llena la tenÃ­a con todo el asunto de su familia y el poder que habÃ­a descubierto tan recientemente. No le quedÃ³ mÃ¡s remedio que ir hacia el cuadro que daba la entrada a l despacho y decidiÃ³ esperar a Dumbledore dentro.  
  
Hacia mÃ¡s de tres meses que no pisaba el despacho, por lo que no se sabÃ­a la contraseÃ±a, pero sabiendo como era Dumbledore no era difÃ­cil acertarla.  
  
Harry se puso a decir contraseÃ±as como loco, algÃºn dÃ­a darÃ­a con la acertada.  
  
  
  
- Â¡Sorbete de limÃ³n! â€" dijo â€" no, esa no. Esa fue hace aÃ±os... Â¡Grageas de Bertie Botts! â€" gritÃ³ â€" no le gustan. â€" dijo a la par que se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.  
  
- Â¡Zumo de calabaza, hidromiel con especias, ranas de chocolate, cerveza de mantequilla, babosas de gelatina, meijas fritas...! - Harry empezaba a hartarse de estar en esa situaciÃ³n.- Â¡pollo, salchichas!  
  
-Â¡Plock!  
  
De repente el cuadro se abrio.  
  
- Â¿Salchichas?- se riÃ³ Harry.  
  
Ese era el tipo de contraseÃ±as que a Dumbledore le gustaban. Era un tanto raro pero sin duda era un gran hombre y el mejor director que Hogwarts habÃ­a tenido en opiniÃ³n de Harry. Las salchichas eran la comida favorita de Dumbledore. Â¿CÃ³mo no se le habÃ­a ocurrido antes?  
  
Harry subiÃ³ por las escaleras de caracol hacia arriba, conocÃ­a muy bien aquel recorrido, demasiado bien dirÃ­a el. LlegÃ³ a la puerta que daba entrada a la habitaciÃ³n y intento abrirla girando el manillar pero no lo consigiÃ³. La puerta estaba cerrada.  
  
Luego probÃ³ con alohomora y un par de hechizos que Hermione le habÃ­a enseÃ±ado el aÃ±o anterior para prepararlo para la Ãºltima prueba de el torneo de los cuatro magos. Un mal recuerdo para toda la vida, por lo menos en opiniÃ³n de Harry.  
  
- Â¡Mierda! DebÃ­ pensarlo antes, - se maldijo.  
  
No le quedÃ³ mÃ¡s remedio que esperar sentado en las escaleras hasta que Dumbledore subiera por ellas.  
  
HabÃ­a un espejo frente a la puerta y unos cuadros que cuchicheaban sin parar murmurando.  
  
En un impulso Harry se levanto y se fue hacia el espejo. Se mirÃ³. Como siempre tenÃ­a el pelo revuelto. Nunca habÃ­a podido manejarlo ni aplastarlo se echase lo que se echase. Ni siquiera sus asquerosos tÃ­os pudieron tenerlo mas de unos minutos a raya aunque se lo cortaran. Ellos no podÃ­an evitar que a Ã©l le creciera tan rÃ¡pido el pelo.  
  
Su pelo era una caracterÃ­stica que solo el tenia, excepto sus primos, que tampoco lo tenÃ­an tan revuelto con el. El pelo asÃ­, le daba un toque de estilo y distinciÃ³n que solo podÃ­a tener el.  
  
Sus ojos tambiÃ©n eran algo raros. TenÃ­an un tono verde que no en muchos sitios se podÃ­a ver. Eran un verde esmeralda muy profundo. En esos momentos los tenia muy vivos y brillantes. Siempre que se enfadaba o se sentia inquieto le brillaban aun mÃ¡s y se le ponÃ­an de un verde intenso.  
  
No sabia que hacer, no querÃ­a estar allÃ­ esperando media hora como un idiota, por lo que saco la varita y una vez mas intento abrir la puerta.  
  
- Â¡alohomora! - grito  
  
Como cabÃ­a esperar la puerta no se abriÃ³, entonces pensÃ³;  
  
- Â¿Y si le tiro un alohomora al espejo que pasarÃ­a?  
  
Era muy probable que no se rompiera, no perdÃ­a nada en descubrirlo, por lo que lo hizo.  
  
- Â¡alohomora! â€" grito.  
  
En ese momento algo paso. Una luz cegadora saliÃ³ de espejo dejando al descubierto la parte trasera del espejo. El cristal HabÃ­a desaparecido, como pasÃ³ cuando Harry se enfado en el zoolÃ³gico, pero aquella vez no habÃ­a pasado por enfado alguno. Muchas veces habÃ­a oido que Hogwarts estaba plagado de habitaciones secretas, incluso Dumbledore se lo dijo. Pero nunca pensÃ³ que estarian tan cerca del alcance de cualquiera y menos que el descubriese una. Eso si que era tener suerte.  
  
EntrÃ³ a travÃ©s de el hueco que dejÃ³ el espejo y fue subiendo hacia arriba puesto que hacia abajo no habÃ­a nada. DespuÃ©s de subir un montÃ³n de escaleras llego a una superficie plana. En suelo habÃ­a una alfombra color escarlata. AllÃ­ solo habÃ­a una puerta, por lo que Harry volviÃ³ a lanzar el hechizo anterior.  
  
- Â¡Prior incantato! â€" grito apuntando hacia la puerta. La puerta se abriÃ³ y dejo ver una espaciosa y acogedora habitaciÃ³n.  
  
Casi por todo el alrededor del habitÃ¡culo habÃ­a estanterÃ­as plagadas de libros y en un hueco una gran cama y a su lado una pequeÃ±a chimenea. En la mitad de la habitaciÃ³n habÃ­a colocada una mesa enorme llena de pergaminos, plumas y artÃ­culos de escribir. En la esquina de la mesa tambiÃ©n estaba apoyado el pensadero por el que Harry viajo una vez a los pensamientos y recuerdos de Dumbledore. Sin duda aquella era habitaciÃ³n secreta de Dumbledore. Estaba decorado muy simplemente pero al estilo de la otra habitaciÃ³n que Harry conocÃ­a.  
  
No pensaba que Dumbledore se protegiera tanto. Anteriormente la cama estaba en la otra habitaciÃ³n y todos sus objetos que Harry veÃ­a ahora en esa nueva habitaciÃ³n tambiÃ©n solÃ­an estar en el despacho falso.  
  
Harry arrastrado por la curiosidad que le caracterizaba camino hacia la mesa y miro los pergaminos que habÃ­a sobre la mesa. Entre mogollÃ³n de pergaminos que Harry no entendÃ­a habÃ­a un par de periÃ³dicos de el profeta y varias cartas aun sin enviar. Diviso una dirigida a Sirius que estaba sin terminar.  
  
Queridos Sirius y Remus:  
  
Sirius, haz el favor de esperar a que Harry lo descubra antes de que cometas alguna locura. Sabes que cualquier cosa que envÃ­es a Harry, no pasara por sus manos hasta que descubra lo que tendrÃ­a que saber desde hace tiempo. Ten paciencia. No creo que tarde mucho mas. Es demasiado curioso para quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante cualquier evidencia de misterio o a frente cualquier cosa que no tenga respuesta. Se parece mucho a James.  
  
Amy e Ian estÃ¡n cumpliendo su parte. Cumple tu tambiÃ©n la tuya. Ya se que ansias verlo pero tendrÃ¡s que esperar o me enfadare. Te aseguro que no me gustarÃ­a que eso pasase.  
  
Cuando lo descubra podrÃ¡s venirte aquÃ­ cuando quieras. La casa de Remus esta bien asegurada pero quiero trasladaros a los dos aquÃ­. He descubierto unas cuantas habitaciones que os servirÃ¡n y no tendrÃ©is el peligro de que os pase algo y podremos proteger a Harry y los mellizos mucho mÃ¡s de lo que ya estÃ¡n. Malos tiempos se avecinan, corrÃ©is peligro, pero no mas que H...  
  
  
  
La carta llegaba hasta allÃ­. Harry estaba contento ante la actitud de su padrino en esos momentos. El tambiÃ©n ansiaba verlo. TambiÃ©n querÃ­a ver a su profesor favorito y amigo de su padre lunÃ¡tico. Malos tiempos se avecinaban pero con ellos aquÃ­, Harry pensÃ³ que nunca podrÃ­a pasarle nada.  
  
Se asomo tambiÃ©n al pensadero. Se vio a si mismo en la enfermerÃ­a hablando con Sirius, Dumbledore, el profesor Snape y el ministro de la magia, el seÃ±or Fugde. Le estaban explicando lo ocurrido al ministro y el gritaba a Harry diciÃ©ndole que era un mentiroso.  
  
En ese momento se acordÃ³ de Cedric. Todas las noches solÃ­a pensar en el. Siempre hubiese preferido haber muerto el, no Cedric. El no tenÃ­a nada que ver con lo ocurrido. No se merecÃ­a que lo hubiesen matado. Siempre pensÃ³ que el mismo no merecÃ­a vivir y hubiese dado su vida para salvar la de un inocente. Si Ã©l estaba vivo aun, era por suerte, ya que algÃºn dÃ­a morirÃ­a a manos de Voldemort, como lo hizo Cedric.  
  
En esos momentos se maldijo el mismo y a Voldemort a su vez y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Cedric estuviera allÃ­ con Ã©l. No habÃ­a deseado tanto aquello nunca. Odiaba a Voldemort con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Un destello salio de sus ojos que lo cegÃ³. Por un momento pensÃ³ que habÃ­a tocado algo que lo hubiese producido. Pero luego se dio cuenta que su cÃ³lera produjo esa reacciÃ³n.  
  
A travÃ©s de la ventana un cuerpo blanco y brillante apareciÃ³. El cuerpo se coloco en la mitad de la habitaciÃ³n sobre la mesa y empezÃ³ a materializarse.  
  
Fuese lo que fuese aquello iba cogiendo un color verde brillante. Harry miraba hacia todos los lados intranquilo.  
  
No, estaba viendo visiones. Era imposible. El habÃ­a muerto.  
  
- Hola Harry- le dijo una voz familiar.  
  
- Â¿Cedric?- pregunto.  
  
- Si. Soy yo. AcudÃ­ a tu llamada. Me quedare una temporada por aquÃ­. Tengo algo que hacer que no termine a tiempo. No te maldigas por lo que paso. Yo estoy bien. Me dejaron quedar con mi cuerpo de fantasma, pero me costo mucho convencerlos. Gracias Harry. Con tu ayuda lo logre al fin. Si no me hubieses llamado no podÃ­a haberme quedado con mi forma.  
  
Harry lo miraba estupefacto. Aquello si que era poco creÃ­ble pero muy placentero. Ver a un amigo que muriÃ³ por tu culpa de nuevo, le levantÃ³ la moral.  
  
- Cedric lo siento. Fue mi culpa. â€" le dijo.  
  
- No sigas pensando en esos recuerdos. Yo sigo aquÃ­ para ayudarte. Por cierto, Â¿Como as echo para llamarme?. Es imposible hacerlo. AllÃ­ arriba se sorprendieron mucho.  
  
- No lo se. QuizÃ¡ lo desee demasiado. Solo se que una luz salio por mis ojos como le paso a Amy y que luego apareciste.  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abriÃ³ y entro Dumbledore vestido con un pijama a cuadros de color azul. Ya habÃ­a pasado mucho tiempo desde que Harry entro en la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
- Hola Harry. Hola Cedric- les dijo mientras bostezaba e iba hacia la cama â€" Â¡Harry! Â¡Cedric!- grito. En ese momento los ojos de Dumbledore salÃ­an de sus orbitas. - Â¿como..?  
  
- Hola - dijeron a su vez.  
  
- Bien, me parece que tenÃ©is algo que explicarme.- les dijo.- pero es imposible. TÃº no puedes estar aquÃ­ .- le seÃ±alÃ³ a Cedric.  
  
En ese momento Harry empezÃ³ a relatar todo lo ocurrido desde lo que habÃ­a descubierto lo de su familia hasta por que Cedric habÃ­a aparecido. Dumbledore lo miraba sorprendido ante lo que contaba.  
  
- Sabia que lo conseguirÃ­as tarde o temprano, pero lo que me estas contando es algo que yo nunca habrÃ­a podido hacer. PensÃ© que mi habitaciÃ³n estaba bien escondida. Te felicito. Nadie hasta ahora a logrado atraer a un muerto desde el Descanderius. SabÃ­a que tenias un poder muy poderoso, pero nunca pensÃ© que fuese tan poderoso. TendrÃ¡s que aprender a controlarlo. â€" suspiro Dumbledore. â€" en cuanto a ti. â€" se dirigiÃ³ a Cedric.- espero que te quedes aquÃ­ cuanto tiempo puedas. SerÃ¡ un honor para mi tenerte en Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore parecÃ­a mÃ¡s despierto que nunca. Cuando hubo dado a Harry su regalo de cumpleaÃ±os de Sirius, le ordeno que fuese a la enfermerÃ­a, puesto que estaba mÃ¡s agotado que nunca ante tanto esfuerzo. Le dijo que el dÃ­a siguiente traerÃ­a a Sirius y Remus al castillo. TenÃ­an trabajo que hacer. Le ordeno tambiÃ©n a Harry que hablara con Yara e Imei de todo el asunto del poder, pero que no le comentase nada de lo demÃ¡s, cosa que extraÃ±o a Harry. TendrÃ­a sus razones para ordenarle aquello pensÃ³. Cedric fue trasladado a la habitaciÃ³n de Harry con la orden de protegerlo.  
  
Harry no hacÃ­a mas que pensar en que ese habÃ­a sido el mejor dÃ­a de toda su vida. En un dÃ­a habÃ­a descubierto lo que en aÃ±os y aÃ±os no sabia. Se sentia el chico mas afortunado de la historia y tambiÃ©n supuso que Cho Chang se alegrarÃ­a de ver de nuevo a Cedric. Desde que habÃ­a muerto no era la misma. Por fin, se quitÃ³ de la cabeza esa sensaciÃ³n de culpa que siempre tenÃ­a desde que Cedric muriÃ³.  
  
Ansiaba que empezase el nuevo dÃ­a para poder contar a sus amigos lo ocurrido y ver a Sirius y a Remus. TambiÃ©n querÃ­a hablar con Yara e Imei, para ver que era lo que le decÃ­an.  
  
De todas maneras se encontraba mÃ¡s preocupado que nunca. Malos tiempos se acercaban.  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
hola!!!!! Me hiba a tomar unas vacaciones pero me es imposible estar mÃ¡s de un dia sin escribir. Ademas naleeh me ordeno que siguiera escribiendo. No os quejareis de mi rapidez. Espero que os haya guastado el capitulo. Es un capitulo muy decisivo. A partir de ahora como ya dice en la historia malos tiempos se avecinan. Jiji . pero no puedo deciros mas.  
  
Gracias por los rewiews!!!!! Me alegran mogollon y me incitan a pensar que escribo no solo para mi.  
  
  
  
Naleeh: Ya ves que de vacatas nada. No te quejaras wapa. Haber cuando subes el tuyo. Tu si que estas de vacatas. Mueve el culo.  
  
Quero rewiews please!!!! Ponerme vuestra opinion. Si no recibo perdere las ganas de seguir escribiendola. Ademas no os cuesta nada. Weno un poco si que cuesta.  
  
Adios!!!!! 


	8. *rayos y herederos*

8- RAYOS Y HEREDEROS  
  
Harry se levantó. Se encontraba descansado. Por un momento pensó que todo lo que la pasada noche había pasado era producto de un fantástico sueño. Un agradable sueño, quizá, pero no. Al ver a sus amigos asomados a su cama se dio cuenta de que lo que había pasado era real. Ron y Hermione no se habían dado cuenta aun que Harry había despertado. Le miraban con cara de preocupación intentando buscar respuestas.  
  
Ron y Hermione estuvieron buscando a Harry, arriesgando que los pillaran parte de la noche. Preocupados avisaron a la señora McGonagall de la desaparición de su amigo. Ella solo les sonrió. Les dijo que no se preocuparan, era raro ver a la profesora sonreir y mucho más cuando un alumno había desaparecido. Más todavía tratándose de Harry.  
  
En fin, Ron y Hermione no pudieron hacer más que volverse a la sala común de gryffindor donde nadie se había percatado de su salida, pensando que nada malo podría pasarle a Harry si no estaba tan loco como para salir en plena noche a las afueras de Hogwarts.  
  
Aunque ninguno de los dos durmió mucho, la señora McGonagall les despertó al alba avisándoles de donde estaba su amigo.  
  
Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Harry estaba despierto lo miraron con preocupación. Tenían ojeras bastante pronunciadas y los ojos parecía que se les cerrasen por momentos. Pedían explicaciones con su rostro. Al ver a Harry sonreír, ese gesto en la cara se les borro. Nada malo podía pasar si él estaba alegre.  
  
Como hubo hecho con Dumbledore la pasada noche no tuvo más remedio que volver a repetir la misma historia mientras sus amigos abrían la boca cada vez que Harry parecía que acababa de contar lo sucedido. Pero Harry no los dejaba hablar. Bastante lago era el relato, para colmo que lo interrumpiesen en la mitad por no decir cada vez que contaba la más mínima cosa.  
  
Los ojos entumecidos que Ron y Hermione que acaban de pasear por toda la enfermería pronto se convirtieron en grandes signos de sorpresa. Casi no les cabían en la cara.  
  
- ¿Nietos de Voldem... perdón quien - tu - ya - sabes? - preguntaba Ron mientras un gran escalofrió cubría su cuerpo. - ¿tus primos?  
  
Hermione se centraba más en la habitación secreta, la aparición de Cedric y su poder.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta él? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Es imposible.  
  
Sus dos amigos estaban volviendo loco a Harry. Parecían gorriones. Cuando uno acababa de hablar el otro empezaba. No le daban tiempo a contestar.  
  
Cuando hiba a abrir la boca para contestar entró Dumbledore con una túnica azul celeste decorada con estrellas anaranjadas muy sonriente. Harry se acordó de su facha con aquel pijama a cuadros cuando se encontró con Cedric y el. Harry hacía sus meritos para no reírse de sus gestos. Estaba extremadamente gracioso con aquel pijama.  
  
- Tranquilos los dos. - les dijo a Hermione y Ron. - tendréis tiempo de saber más de lo ocurrido-. Harry, ya puedes salir de aquí. Intenta no desear algo mucho. Hoy y no hagas nada raro.  
  
- ¿por que habría de haces algo raro? ¿Que suceso raro podría en un día tan alegre? - se preguntaba Harry a si mismo.  
  
Harry se levantó y acompañado de sus amigos se fueron a desayunar, aunque el tiempo escatimaba. Pero Harry tenia un hambre atroz al cambio de sus amigos. El no hubo cenado la noche anterior, pero sus amigos si. El mismo los vio cuando bajo a mirar cuanto tardarían en terminar de comer.  
  
Se tenían que marchar rápidamente, pero Harry no quería abandonar sus deliciosas tostadas. Cogió un par de ellas y se las dio a su amigo a sujetar, mientras el se cogía las otras dos y se las metía en la boca.  
  
- ¡eh! que morro...- murmuraba Ron gracioso con la situación.  
  
Todo el mundo los miraba. Hermione ya no hiba tras ellos. Ron y Harry iban corriendo por los pasillos del norte de Hogwarts en una situación bastante cómica. Los dos rojos como un tomate por el esfuerzo de la corrida, mientras Harry comía las tostadas que tenia dentro de su boca y Ron sujetaba las otras dos en las palmas de las manos para evitar que se le cayesen alzandolas  
  
Todos los alumnos permanecían sentados en mesas redondas cuando Ron y Harry subieron por la escalera y abrieron la trampilla. Ese día les tocaba adivinación.  
  
Se sentaron lo más lejos de la profesora que pudieron. En una de las mesas redondas junto a la de Amy e Ian.  
  
Nunca solían atender en clase. En ocasiones el ambiente tan abrasador que había allí dentro, había provocado que Harry se durmiera, pero aquella vez estaba demasiado cuerdo para poder hacerlo.  
  
- Lo presentí niños. Supe que ibais a llegar tarde. - dijo señalando mientras Parvaty y su compañera de mesa miraban asombradas a la profesora.  
  
- vieja farsante. - murmuro Ron.  
  
Harry se rió lo mas disimuladamente que pudo, pero Amy e Ian que estaban cerca y los oyeron. Se acercaron lo máximo que pudieron a Harry y Ron mientras la profesora seguia explicando.  
  
- ...Os vais a poner en parejas de cuatro para hacerlo... Neville! No te pongas con Ron y Harry.  
  
Neville miro a los dos levantando los hombros y les susurro.  
  
- no hiba a ponerme con vosotros. Esta mujer esta un poco ida de la cabeza.  
  
Harry, Ron, Amy e Ian se rieron de lo que Neville había dicho de aquella loca.  
  
Ian y Amy se pusieron al lado de Ron y Harry para hacer lo que tenían que hacer, mientras la profesora les repartía a cada mesa de cuatro un palangana con agua.  
  
- ¿que se supone que es esto? ¿que se supone que tenemos que hacer? - pregunto Ron cogiendo el espejo mojado por el agua.  
  
A Ron se le resbaló el espejo de las manos y fue descendiendo. Cuando hiba a tocar suelo Amy e Ian hicieron algo. De los ojos de ambos salió un rayo verde hacia el espejo que lo hizo levitar. La unión de los dos rayos se volvió azulada.  
  
El espejo quedo a salvo pero la unión de los dos rayos provocó una explosión.  
  
El humo cubría la torre norte. La mesa de la profesora había que dado chamuscada a causa de la explosión. Los dos hermanos yacían en el suelo insconcientes.  
  
Todos intentaban buscar la salida de la trampilla desesperados. El humo se desvanecía poco a poco. La gente correteaba por toda la habitación gritando como locos. Harry y Ron estaban en el suelo junto a los mellizos y la profesora los miraba a través del espeso humo con ojos exorbitantes  
  
- tranquilizaros! ¿como han echo eso? Creo que e visto visiones. - hablaba sola la profesora.  
  
Harry cogió a los mellizos y agarro a Ron. Los mellizos tenían el semblante pálido. Harry les cogió el pulso. Como hubo hecho la noche pasada deseó estar junto a todos en la enfermería. Lo deseó y siguió deseando. Ron lo miraba extrañado. De repente un rayo semejante al de los gemelos atravesó la habitación dejando una brillante luz verde esmeralda.  
  
Le dolía la cabeza. Acababa de despertarse.  
  
- ¡Mira lo que hemos hecho! -pudo oir Harry que decía Ian.  
  
- a la siguiente hazme el favor de avisarme que lo ibas a hacer. Por tu culpa a pasado todo. - decía Amy.  
  
Harry se incorporo mirando a su alrededor. Todos son amigos hablaban a su alrededor. Estaba en la enfermería por segunda vez en un día.  
  
- Hola Harry. Te dije que no hicieras nada raro. Pero en fin, eres tan tozudo como tu padre.- le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- Fue nuestra culpa lo sentimos. - les dijeron los mellizos.  
  
- ¿que se supone que e echo? ¿que ago aquí? - pregunto Harry que no se enteraba de nada.  
  
- un rayo salio, era verde. Cerré los ojos un momento y me encontré aquí. - le dijo Ron tan fascinado como siempre.  
  
- Poopy me llevo a Harry.- dijo Dumbledore sonriente por la fascinante explicación de el pelirrojo.  
  
- pero todavía... no puede - Dumbledore la miro severamente. - vale. Llévatelo pero que venga aquí mañana a que le cure la herida - murmuro la señora.  
  
Dumbledore arrastro a Harry hacía fuera de la enfermería. Harry seguia perdido. ¿Que día era?¿que a pasado?¿que herida?. Su cabeza no daba a vasto con tanta pregunta.  
  
Dumbledore lo llevo por un pasillo cercano al gran comedor. Ron y los mellizos lo seguían.  
  
- ¿y donde esta Hermione? - se preguntaba también.  
  
Llegaron a un cuadro que no muchas veces habían visto justo debajo de las escaleras generales del vestíbulo.  
  
- ¡herederos!- grito Dumbledore.  
  
Nunca pensó que podía haber un sitio tan acogedor. En aquella habitación había cuatro camas junto a cuatro sofás. Uno de cada color. Por todo el alrededor olía a cerveza de mantequilla. Un cuadro de el escudo de Hogwarts colgaba en una de las paredes mas espaciosas. Había también un gran espejo semejante al de la entrada al dormitorio de Dumbledore. Ron y los mellizos lo habían seguido, junto a harry miraban la acogedora y espaciosa habitación con asombro.  
  
- ¿te gusta? - pregunto Dumbledore.  
  
- mucho - dijo harry.  
  
Harry saco la varita y apunto al espejo. Algo le decía que aquello no era una simple habitación por muy acogedora que fuera. Dumbledore no lo habría llevado allí para ver una bonita habitación.  
  
-¡alohomora! - gritó.  
  
Como Harry esperaba el espejo se desprendió dejando entrada a otra habitación. Dumbledore entró el primero a través del espejo y los demás lo siguieron.  
  
Aquella nueva habitación solo contenia una gran mesa rodeada de estanterías por toda la habitación. Esta vez Harry no hubiese imaginado que algo mas le quedaba por ver.  
  
Dumbledore apunto hacia una de las estanterías mas alejadas y esta se echo a un lado.  
  
Otra vez la estantería dejó paso a una gran habitación. Esta vez provista de cuatro puertas en cada lado de la cuadricular habitación. En aquella habitación no había nada. Solo las puertas. Encima de cada puerta colgaban cuatro cuadros. En uno de ellos se podía distinguir un águila. En los otros un león, tejón y una serpiente.  
  
Dumbledore les dirigió a la que contenia un león y le indico a Harry que la abriera. Esa si que era una bonita habitación. La mas bonita de todas las que había visto hasta ahora. Una luz penetraba por una ventana. Harry miro por ella. La ventana daba al campo de quidditch.  
  
- Es tuya. A partir de hoy dormirás aquí. - le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿mía?- preguntó. - ¿por que?.  
  
- Solo los herederos pueden abrir esta habitación. Esta es una de las habitaciones que descubrí hace días aunque no pude abrirla. Probablemente la más segura de todo hogwarts. Todas las puertas que has visto dan entrada a la habitación personal de cada uno de los cuatro magos que fundaron este colegio.  
  
Harry miraba a sus compañeros que le miraban contentos con la noticia. ¡Una habitación personal!. Seguro que allí nada podía hacerle daño. Como Dumbledore había dicho no había ser viviente que podría encontrar la entrada a los aposentos de los cuatro grandes magos. En el caso de que lo encontraran esa era la mejor forma de resguardarse de Voldemort. Más en los tiempos que corrían.  
  
Dumbledore los volvió a dirigir a la entrada de las cuatro puertas. Esta vez indico que abrieran la puerta de Slytherin a los gemelos.  
  
- Esta es vuestra. No se si os gustara. Supongo que podréis decorarla a vuestro antojo. No creo que Salazar reviva para echaros por cambiar su habitación. - se rió Dumbledore con su propia broma.  
  
Aquella habitación aunque muy bonita no era tan acogedora como la de Harry. Una oscuridad no dejaba ver mucho.  
  
- supongo. - dijo Ian.  
  
Dumbledore volvió a sacarlos de aquella habitación y los llevó ahora a la que señalaba ser de Ravenclaw. Dumbledore cogió el manillar de la puerta y la abrió.  
  
- ¿Eres heredero de ravenclaw? - pregunto Ron.  
  
- En efecto Weasley.  
  
Que sorpresa. Allí estaban Lupin, Sirius y una señorita no mucho mas mayor que Harry. Sirius tenía mejor aspecto que la ultima vez. Si nadie se lo hubiese dicho, hubiese jurado que era hermano de su padre. Con aquel corte de pelo se parecía mucho a James. Ahora se dio cuenta, a que se referían cuando decían que parecían hermanos.  
  
- ¡Harry!- grito mientras lo cogía y lo estrechaba. - ¡mis mellizos! - volvió a gritar.  
  
- Sirius tranquilízate ¿quieres?. Hola a todos. - les dijo Lupin.  
  
- Encantada de conoceros. Soy Amanda Figg. - les dijo la muchacha mientras alzaba la mano en modo de saludo. Una muchacha muy hermosa por cierto, su rubia y larga cabellera le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.  
  
Aquella habitación muy bonita también parecía mas adecuada a una chica. La ventana daba escasa luz pero aun así era mucho mejor que la de los mellizos. Harry miro por la ventana y se rió. Si su habitación daba a el campo de quidditch aquella daba a la clase de transformaciones.  
  
- Por allí os hemos vigilado a la gente. ¡que ganas tenia de veros! - volvió a exclamar Sirius.  
  
- ¿hemos? - pregunto la chica. - dirás que tu as estado espiando. Desde que llege no habéis hecho otra cosa más que mirar si Harry y los mellizos pasaban por allí. Los dos habéis saboteado mi habitación. - dijo la chica señalando a lupin y Sirius mientras intentaba permanecer seria pero la risa le vencía.  
  
Todos se reían. Sirius seguia pegado a los mellizos y Harry. Remus y Amanda salieron de la habitación.  
  
- ¡Vayamos al salón general! - propuso Sirius.  
  
Salieron de la habitación. Harry giró la cabeza y vio a la muchacha que habría la habitación de huffelpuff.  
  
- ¿Heredera de helga huffelpuff? - le pregunto Harry a su padrino.  
  
- En efecto. Cada vez que queremos entrar en nuestra habitación tenemos que llamarla para que la abra. - le aclaró él. - ¿es muy guapa verdad?  
  
- siempre pensando en lo mismo. - dijo harry, se rieron todos.  
  
Pronto todos se reunieron en el salón principal que resultaba ser el de la entrada.  
  
- Deberíais ir a buscar vuestros baúles y a Hermione. A estas horas de comer os estará buscando sin mucho éxito creo. - les recomendó Dumbledore. - intentar que no os vean y también deciros que hoy podréis quedaros todos aquí a dormir. Harry llama a Yara e Imei y cuéntales lo pasado.  
  
Dumbledore salió dejando a todos dentro charlando animadamente.  
  
- Creo que tiene razón. - les dijo Lupin.  
  
Muy a su pesar los cuatro salieron de su escondite. Ron fue en busca de Hermione. Harry a por las hermanas Yara e Imei y los mellizos a por los baúles de ambos y el de Harry.  
  
Harry iba en busca de las feroe. Por el camino se encontró con Cedric y Cho.  
  
-¿que tal te va Harry? - le pregunto.  
  
- Estupendamente. Creo que te vuelves a mudar. - le contesto harry. - hola Cho. Ya veo que Cedric no a tardado en buscarte.  
  
En ese momento Cho Chang le sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla. No era un beso de los que se dan a una persona que amas. Harry había soñado muchas veces que aquello podía pasar pero ahora que ocurrió no se puso nervioso. Más bien pensó que Cho era para él una gran chica aunque antes le había gustado ahora se dio cuenta que no sentía lo mismo por ella.  
  
- Gracias Harry. Me as echo muy feliz. Cedric me lo a explicado. No se como lo as echo pero te lo agradezco.  
  
Harry los dejo, y siguió su camino. La gente lo miraba. Que tenia el para que lo miraran así. Miraban también a Cedric y se frotaban los ojos pensando que cada vez estaban peor de la cabeza y que veían alucinaciones.  
  
Harry suponiendo que era la hora de comer se fue a buscar a las hermanas al comedor. Toda la gente lo miro cuando entro por la puerta. ¿Pero que tenia el para que lo miraran así? Se volvía a preguntar.  
  
No se paro en pensar por que, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a la fama que lo caracterizaba como para andarse en complicaciones. Divisó a en la mesa de los profesores a Dumbledore y se dio cuenta de que aun no le había contado lo ocurrido para despertarse en la enfermería.  
  
Pensó que ya tendría tiempo de hablar de eso con Ron más tarde.  
  
En fin, siguió a su tarea dirigiéndose a su mesa. En efecto las hermanas estaban allí junto a los gemelos Weasley.  
  
- ¿eh... Imei, Yara podéis venir un momento conmigo? - les pregunto  
  
las hermanas no pidieron mas explicaciones. Se levantaron dejando su plato lleno a rebosar de comida mientras Harry las guiaba fuera del comedor.  
  
- ¿y bien, de que se trata? - pregunto Imei.  
  
- Seguirme. - les dijo el.  
  
Harry echo un hechizo de visión nula a las hermanas y las dirigió hacia la parte inferior de las escaleras. Murmuro la contraseña para que ellas no pudieran oírla y metió a las dos dentro de la habitación donde todos los allí presentes las miraban. Todo aquello lo hizo para que no se dieran cuenta de donde las llevaban.  
  
Hermione ya se encontraba allí y los mellizos acababan de llegar según vio Harry.  
  
- no se que llevaras aquí pero pesa bastante Harry- le dijo Ian  
  
- Nos hemos tenido que cubrir con tu capa. Muy bonita por cierto. - sugirió Amy.  
  
No obstante las hermanas seguían en silencio aun sin visión. Harry anulo el hechizo y les empezó a contar.  
  
- ¿De eso se trata? Haber empezado por ese punto.  
  
- bien, nuestra labor sabiendo esto, es formaros al respecto de vuestro poder. Como bien sabéis somos medio feroes y tenemos poderes asombrosos muy parecidos a los vuestros. No os molestéis en buscar información sobre nosotras en ningún sitio por que no vendrá. - les informo la mayor de las hermanas.  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron mutuamente y se rieron.  
  
Todos comieron allí. Después a pesar de el buen momento que vivían salieron arrastrados por Hermione que los agarraba a todos de las túnicas.  
  
- como labor de prefecta es mi deber obligaros a ir a clase. En marcha. - les grito.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
hola!!!! ¿Vacaciones? ¿que es eso? Otra vez dije que me hiba a tomar una vacaciones y dejaría de escribir. Pero es imposible!!!!!  
  
Este capitulo es también importante y bastante largo por cierto. Espero que os guste más que a mi. No me convence de como me a quedado pero que se le va a hacer. n_n.  
  
El siguiente capitulo el baile de hallowen!!!! Creo que sera un capitulo interesante, por fin algo mmmm malo pasara.  
  
No me habéis dejado rewiew!!!! Jooooooooooo. Buaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaa  
  
- Al menos dejarme uno ahora por fi!!!! - hErMiOnE se agacha suplicante. m_m  
  
En cualquier caso gracias por leer mi fic. 


	9. * entre día y día*

9- Entre día y día  
  
Les tocaba transformaciones. Lo que tenían por hacer era fácil pero harry, Ron e incluso Hermione parecían estar en otro mundo.  
  
El baile de Halloween se acercaba y Harry no tenía aun pareja, le era sumamente difícil elegir una chica, ninguna le gustaba lo suficiente. Pensó en pedírselo a Sakura pero ella ya estaba comprometida con Yuke, o eso creía el, también pensó en Ginny. Pero tan rápido como lo pensó se lo quito de la cabeza, sabía muy bien que sentia la chica por él aunque no la entendiese, y no quería dalle falsas ilusiones de ningún modo. Eligiese la chica que eligiese tenía que darse prisa si no quería que le pasase lo mismo que el año anterior.  
  
La clase terminó antes de lo previsto. Neville había convertido su piedra en una mezcla entre cerdo y gato en vez de convertirlo en un cachorro de león, ¡en que estaría pensando!. El cerdo gatuno saltó de la mesa de el asustado Neville y se empezó a pelear con todos los leoncillos, o al menos la mayor parte de los leoncitos que una vez transformados habían sido metidos en cajitas de madera.  
  
La mayoría de la gente salió por la puerta, excepto Hermione, Ron y un Harry que aun seguía sentado en su pupitre mirando a las musarañas sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
  
- ¡Petrificus totalus! – gritó Hermione hacía el animal.  
  
  
  
La criatura quedó de piedra al de unos segundos desplomándose contra el suelo, aquello era un caos, los leoncitos habían salido de las cajas ya rotas y se subían por las cortinas mientras Ron intentaba casi en vano cojerlos.  
  
- Gracias Hermione. ¿podrías ayudarme a deshacer el hechizo que le hizo Neville? – preguntó.  
  
- si profesora. – dijo esta.  
  
- ¡Finite incatatem! – dijeron las dos simétricamente.  
  
  
  
La criatura volvió a moverse dejando su figura de piedra agitando las patas, pero ya lo tenían bien sujeto.  
  
- Bien, ahora...ay...- gritó McGonagall. – ¡me ha arañado!, di finite transformae, con eso bastará.  
  
- ¡Finite tranformae! – gritaron a la vez de nuevo, pero no había causado ningún efecto.  
  
-¡ Que pasa aquí! Bien Harry, Ron ayudarnos. Usemos el hechizo fera priori, si eso no funciona no sabré que hacer con... esto. _dijo cogiendo de nuevo a la extraña criatura.  
  
- ¡Fera priori! – gritaron de nuevo.  
  
- Nada, ¿y ahora que? – preguntó Ron.  
  
- Imposible, imposible. Neville no ha podido hacer esto, tendré que hablar con el – se dijo la profesora para si misma sorprendida.- Bien eh... dejarlo a mi cargo, ya aré algo con el. 1¡0 puntos mas para cada uno por la ayuda prestada!  
  
Los tres chicos salieron del aula ya recompuesta algo preocupados. ¿porqué la criatura era tan resistente?  
  
En ese momento pasó Draco por el pasillo tan solo como últimamente andaba.  
  
- Estúpidos idiotas, a quien se le ocurre pedirme que lo haga, yo no soy así, no soy como el, ya no soy un Malfoy. ¡que debo hacer ahora? – hablaba solo.  
  
- Te has vuelto loco Draco. ¿que haces hablando solo? – le pregunto Hermione por decirle algo.  
  
  
  
- ¡a ti no te importa! ¿me podeís decir donde esta la chica esa japonesa ahora, por favor? – les pregunto.  
  
Esto dejo helados a los tres. Draco nunca pedía algo, al menos hasta ese momento, siempre ordenaba y honestamente diciendo el termino "por favor" era inexistente en el diccionario de la sucia lengua de Malfoy.  
  
- Si...eh...en la biblioteca, supongo.  
  
- Gracias, adiós.  
  
-¿gracias? ¿qué trama este?  
  
- algo no muy bueno, Harry – dijo Ron.  
  
- Es que es tan guapa...no, no debo, debo honrar mi casa, porque una gryffindor – dijo por lo baginis Draco, mientras se alejaba.- ¡porque! – grito después.  
  
  
  
Todo el mundo lo miraba de arriba a abajo, los gryffindor ya tenían por hecho que tanta mierda en casa lo había afectado volviéndolo loco. Los de su casa lo miraban como si no le conociesen avergonzándose de el y todos los demás lo seguían mirando como si de un poseso se tratara.  
  
Harry y sus dos amigos siguieron su camino hacía el vestíbulo y vieron como la profesora Sprout insertaba un mensaje en la pared de corcho.  
  
Queridos alumnos:  
  
Como habréis notado los campeonatos entre casas de quidditch se retrasan por razones que se os explicaran el día 31de octubre.  
  
Antes de adelantar acontecimientos quedan los siguientes puestos libres en cada equipo de sus casas.  
  
Ravenclaw:  
  
Capitán : Roger Davies  
  
Buscadora : Cho Chang  
  
Guardián: Devon Andrews  
  
Cazador1: Janet Fulop.  
  
Cazador 2:  
  
Cazador 3:  
  
Golpeador 1: Samantha bunker  
  
Golpeador 2: Padma Patil (nueva incorporacion)  
  
Hufflelpuff:  
  
Capitán : Cedic Diggory (no juega, se explicará el dia 31/10)  
  
Buscadora :  
  
Guardián: Anna Abott  
  
Cazador1: Davey Dudgeon  
  
Cazador 2: Justin fort  
  
Cazador 3:  
  
Golpeador 1:  
  
Golpeador 2: Robert plumper  
  
Slytherin  
  
Capitán : Marcus Flint  
  
Buscador: Terenze Higgs  
  
Guardián:  
  
Cazador1:Marcus Flint  
  
Cazador 2: Draco Malfoy  
  
Cazador 3:  
  
Golpeador 1: Derrick  
  
Golpeador 2: Bole  
  
Gryffindor  
  
Capitán : Harry Potter  
  
Buscador : Harry Potter  
  
Guardián:  
  
Cazador1: Katie bell  
  
Cazador 2: Angelina Jonshon  
  
Cazador 3:  
  
Golpeador 1: Fred Weasley  
  
Golpeador 2: George Weasley  
  
La selección de el personal para entrar es cada equipo lo ara el capitán. El que lo desee puede apuntar sus datos en la lista de abajo.  
  
Directora adjunta  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
  
  
- ¿que? ¿yo capitán desde cuando? ¿Draco cazador? – preguntaba Harry  
  
- Me alegro por Cedric y por ti. ¿que habrá pasado para que Draco sea ahora cazador? – dijo Hermione.  
  
- mejor así. Yo me voy a presentar para guardián . ¿me elegirás no¿ _ pregunto Ron esperanzado.  
  
- ¡Y yo! – dijo Ian , causa que produjo un susto de muerte en Ron.  
  
- Y yo cazadora.- dijo a su vez Amy, que se acababa de incorporar.  
  
- hola chicos – saludó Hermione alegremente.  
  
- Si eso, hola, las hermanas Grenwitch nos buscan. Harry vayamos a donde ellas, tienen algo que decirnos.  
  
- Vale, adiós. Luego os veré. – se despidió Harry.  
  
- adiós. – contestaron ellos.  
  
- ¿ Adonde me lleváis? – preguntó Harry curioso.  
  
- ¡Auch! Harry ve a coger la parábola, se me olvidó antes.  
  
- Si, esperarme.  
  
Harry salio corriendo y llego al de unos minutos sudando a gota fría, llegando con la parábola es sus brazos envuelta con su capa de invisibilidad.  
  
- ¿ Donde esta? ¿porque no la has traído? – preguntó Amy.  
  
- Esta aquí, - Harry señalo un huevo vacío sobre sus manos.  
  
- Muy astuto por tu parte, si nos ven con algo tan raro por aquí podrían extrañarse y meterse donde no les llaman. – puntualizó Ian.  
  
Entraron en una habitación iluminada mediante grandes ventanales que daban a la parte trasera del castillo. Harry nunca había visto esa habitación en los 5 años que llevaba allí investigando los alrededores, incluso no creía recordar que puerta alguna estuviera en donde en ese mismo instantes estaban. En la habitación no había prácticamente nada exceptuando una puerta en un extremo y una trampilla en la mitad de la habitación que cubría en suelo. La alfombra que tapaba la trampilla estaba recogida a un lado. Suponiendo que la alfombra estuviese bien colocada lo más seguro es que la presencia de la trampilla ni siquiera se notase lo más mínimo a la vista de los ojos humanos.  
  
- Hola, habéis tardado chicos. Harry, dame la parábola.  
  
- ¿eh? ¿Como puedes verla?  
  
- Yo lo veo todo, bueno "casi " todos. Tráemela.  
  
  
  
Harry entregó el aparato a Yara y Imei puso su mano sobre la bola. El humo que dentro de la pequeña bola de cristal normalmente estaba verde se volvió roja al de pocos segundos.  
  
- Ui Imei, tendrás que tener cuidado con los chicos. – dijo Yara al ver semejante color.  
  
- Lo tendré. Bien. Empecemos. Harry, acércate. Ponte frente a la parábola y desea algo mirándola. Que sea simple. Lo más simple que puedas pensar. Algo como despegar el chicle de tu zapatilla.  
  
Harry se rió por el comentario de su amiga, era verdad que al medio día un de esos chicles súper hinchables droobles se le había quedado pegado en la zapatilla accidentalmente y no le había dado tiempo de despegárselo.  
  
No entendía por que debía hacer tal cosa pero simplemente decidió hacer lo que le mandaba. Estaba claro que no era un día de preguntas. Por mucho que quisiera saber lo que pasaba aun no le habían contado nada de lo ocurrido cuando despertó en la enfermería, para que preguntar una idiotez como esa que debía hacer. Lo que pasaba era que lo hacía sin saber ni el porque ni para que finalidad pero no obstante se dispuso a intentarlo temeroso.  
  
- A ver... Veamos.... – decía continuamente intentando fijarse en la parábola e imaginando se el chicle despega pero sin ningún resultado aparente.  
  
- Harry, deséalo fuertemente. – le dijo Yara esta vez.  
  
Otra vez Harry empezó ha hacer muecas un tanto raras mirando fijamente a la parábola mientras Amy e Ian lo miraban extrañados. Era sorprendente la cantidad de gestos que podía poner Harry cuando la presión le agobiaba.  
  
Esta vez el chicle se despego y fue a parar a la pared de la izquierda, cerca de techo.  
  
- Bien Harry, mejor pero tenemos que mejorar. – dijo Imei mientras con un ligero toque de mano el chicle fue hacía ella como si de magnetismo se tratase atravesando la habitación.  
  
Imei fue ahora la que se movió mientras todos permanecían callados a las explicaciones de la otra hermana. Imei abrió la discreta puerta que había en un extremo de la pared y de allí saco una caja. Algo se movía dentro de ésta, algo que Harry creía saber que era. La hermana menos puso después la caja sobre la trampilla y se sentó en el suelo.  
  
- Mira que eres vaga Imei. Levántate y ayuda. – le dijo Yara, su hermana, al verla sentada.  
  
Acto seguido Imei no pudo más que tener que levantarse sino quería escuchar una reprimenda de su asquerosa hermana.  
  
Los mellizos Amy e Ian habían vuelto a intentar lo mismo que harry pero esta vez con el chicle pegado en la pared con bastantes buenos resultados, mejores que los de Harry al menos.  
  
- ¿veis esa caja que hay ay? Eso será lo que mañana veremos, mientras tanto intentar descansar los tres. Creo que por hoy la clase a terminado pero quiero que me hagáis un favor, quiero que me traigáis a Neville mañana a la sesión y también que tú, Harry, intentes descubrir algo sobre la parábola, se que trabajas mejor bajo presión. Y también entrenar lo que hoy hemos hecho la menos. Las clases a partir de ahora se os aran más duras y muchas noches no podréis ni incluso llegar por vuestro pie a las habitaciones.  
  
Dicho esto Harry, Amy e Ian salieron hacía la sala común. Después de todo lo que habían tardado lo más seguro es que todos estuviesen ya en la sala conversando o jugando a algo y así era. Cuando harry y los mellizos llegaron arrastrando los pies sin darse cuenta de que no habían cenado se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones sin pararse a contemplar en que andaban sus compañeros de casa. Harry llego a su habitación y se hecho en su cama. En 5 segundos ya se había dormido sin tan siquiera desvestirse ni preparar el despertador. Cuando Ron subió al ver a Harry subir a la habitación lo vio en la cama y decidió no molestarlo, ya le contaría lo que habían hecho al día siguiente.  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
hola!!!! Lo siento por tardar u_u. Me perdonaís? Es que estaba de exámenes. Como prometí el capitulo lo he escrito, aunque diciendo mal he tardado un webo. En fin, cuando empezé a escribir el capitulo decidí que el baile seria el siguiente capitulo por que sino se me hacia muy largo y hiba a tardar mas aun. Respecto a el capitulo del baile he sido más previsora y ya he empezado a leerlo. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones pronto no tardare mucho en subirlo. Prometo que sera largo (a veces no cumplo las promesas n_n, pero intentare hacer una excepción ¬¬).  
  
Querría agradecer a los que leen mi fic por que aunque no dejen rewiew me animaís (aunque si lo dejaís mejor ¬¬)  
  
También agradecer a Jaume y Lucia que me están metiendo prisa y se que trabajo mejor bajo presión.  
  
Por último .... perdón por mis faltas de ortografía. Esto de las tildes y h no es lo mío, (es que yo me he acostumbrado a escribir en euskera(vasco)). Lo siento de veras.  
  
Naleeh: lo siento mucho pero el baile lo tendré que meter en el siguiente, y sí algo malo pasara, todavía estoy pensando que are con la victima... pero será estupendo, me encanta hacer capis trágicos. No te puedo decir más.  
  
Yo misma: gracias por tu rewiew. Un wau!!!! Es poco pero aun así me encanta.!!!  
  
Naud: me encanta que te encante, La pareja no te la puedo decir pero si te diré que no será Ginny para nada (no me gusta esa pareja ¬¬). Lo siento. Y tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Lorena: aquí tienes el capitulo. Espero que te guste también.  
  
Rincewind: no se quien eres, pero intuyo. Tienes razón en las faltas de ortografía pero intento no cometerlas. Como antes ya he dicho la ortografía no es lo mío por que apenas escribo en la escuela en castellano. Tengo mas trabajado la escritura en euskera. Creo que ya se quien eres pero me dejas intrigada. De todas maneras de intuición literaria nada de nada. Soy lo mas normal que puede haber por aquí como escritora. Si quieres una escritora buena, buenísima ve a los fics de lina saotome. Ella si que tiene esa intuición. ¿¿¿Se puede saber por que pones mi nombre??? . seguro que a lo mejor lo sabes pero odio mi nombre. Y no creo que seas tio de nadie, y si lo eres perdoneme usted (hay que digo). De lo que si puedo presumir es de una imaginación explosiva, a veces demasiado exagerada diria yo. No crees? (hErMi sonrie. Pero que creida soy!!). sea quien sea quien dices que es tu sobrino si me entero lo mato. Si de verdad eres un adulto, como que me da palo que lean esto. Y has cometido una falta en poner mi nombre. No hay mucha gente que sepa que me llamo así por lo que algun día daré quien eres. Hay me estoy alargando... . en fin adiós y contesta por mail, por messeger, por rewiew.. como quieras pero contesta.  
  
Adiós a todos!!!!! 


	10. nota

Hola!!! Ya se que es algo injusto pero solamente querÃ­a subir mi fic para que los nuevos lectores pudieran leerlo. Pero no desesperÃ©is por que dentro de poco estarÃ¡ ya listo el nuevo capitulo. Si ha alguien le a ofendido lo que he hecho que me lo diga por favor. n_n . bueno . hasta otra. 


End file.
